Poke Academy 2
by Torchix
Summary: This is a remake of the Poké academy. So stuff the last notice, I have all the info from previous chapters, but if you are missing do say. Full summary inside. Advanceshipping, Childhoodshipping and more. This story is on an extended HAITUS! I am unsure if I will ever continue it, due to writer's block on this particular story, and the need to work on bigger projects!
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N this is a remake of the Poké academy. So stuff the last notice, I have all the info from previous chapters, but if you are missing do say. Full summary inside. Advanceshipping, Childhoodshipping and more.]**

**Me: Hi ya guys! This is the remake of Poké academy. This is the new summary:**

**Gemma is the new girl; she thinks she will be all alone in her new school. But when she meets a few old friends and some new ones, she finds herself fitting in a lot quicker that she thought. Advanceshipping, Cavaliershipping, OCxOC. **

**Me: Now, there will still be the same basic plot from last time, but WAY better. It will take me a while to get as far as in the other story, but some will be copied and pasted in, like battles and descriptions. And this also means th previous version is on haitus. SO here we go!**

**Chapter 1**

A young girl sat up in a beautiful Sakura tree, swinging her jean clad legs back and forth. Her dark, wavy brunette hair flew around her shoulder's and pale features, her bright yellow eyes easily her most distinct feature. Her red and black tartan shirt was covered in the petals from her beloved tree.

The silence was broken by the calls of a small Chimchar in one of the higher branches. The girl looked up and smiled weakly at her Pokémon.

"Gemma dear! We have to go!" Came her mother's voice. The girl sighed and hopped down from the tree, grabbing her glasses from the floor, Chimchar hopping to her shoulder.

Gemma was moving to a new region, a new town and a new school, leaving her current friends behind her. A little ginger girl ran over to her, grabbing her arm and pulling.

"C'mon sissy mommy calling!" That's Louise, her little sister and only one of her 4 siblings. She also has a baby brother, an older sister and an older brother, though the two older ones are off on a journey.

"I'm coming Lou." Gemma sighed. She allowed the little 5 year old to drag her to the car.

Gemma took her little brother from her mother's arms, strapping the somehow raven haired boy into his car seat and going to the other side of the car to climb in herself. She opened the car door, but before climbing in she turned and looked at her childhood home, it was average but she loved it. No matter what anyone made her do, where they made her go, the quaint little home in Petalburg would always be her home.

"Gemma get in!" Her father called. Sighing she turned from the home and climbed up into the 4x4 next to her sister. "Well, here we go! Off to Kanto we go!"

_Does god really hate me that much!? _Gemma thought. _We get to leave the sunniest region around, for the rainiest! I'm gonna miss Kim..._

Gemma stared out of the window as they drove through the streets of Petalburg. Just as they were almost out of town she caw Kim playing with her Pokémon and Jordan. Quickly she wound down the window and waved.

"Bye!" She called. The two girls turned to her and grinned.

"BYE!" They waved. The friends yelled to each other for as long as they could before Gemma was out of the town and heading to the car ferry.

When she lost sight of her friends Gemma wound up the window and slumped into her seat. "I hate this."

"We all know that, dear." Her mother said.

"You don't care do you though?"

"This is a great job opportunity for your father; we need as much money as we can with such a large family. You know that."

"I know I know." She slumped further, her hair almost making her unable to see.

"Why don't you hug Mr. Potato? He always makes me feel better!" Louise said, shoving her 'pet' potato into Gemma's face.

"You let her bring it?" Gemma groaned.

"We couldn't stop her." Her father said. Gemma groaned again.

"He may make you feel better but he also makes you very smelly, so I'll pass." Louise just shrugged and hugged the uncooked (luckily) potato to her chest. Chimchar jumped onto his trainer's lap, his everstone still dangling from his neck. "Hey buddy."

"Chim Charr!" He cheered, Gemma giggled.

"Can you calm him down, Gem?" Her mom said. Gemma frowned.

"So Lou gets to keep the smelly potato but Chim can't try to cheer me up? Gee, favouritism or what." Gemma grumbled.

The journey was a long one, and soon everyone, other than their father, found themselves drifting off. Louise yawned and leaned her head on her sister's shoulder, Gemma smiled and leant her head onto her sisters and slowly fell asleep herself.

* * *

When she awoke she could see the border of Pallet Town just coming into clear view.

"Ugh... how long have I been out?" She yawned.

"About 6 hours."

"Damn." She groaned. Louise stirred soon after, sitting up and yawning herself.

"Yay! We almost home!" She cheered.

"Home is 6 hours in the other direction." She was ignored.

In only a matter of minutes they pulled up outside the new house. Her father climbed out and opened the car door to Gemma before going round and grabbing the babbling Andy from his seat, currently the baby was trying to eat his own snot.

Gemma got out and looked up at the white house.

"Wow..." she gasped.

It was _huge_. The walls were made of white brick, the door was modern, but it looked very expensive. The windows were large, letting in plenty of light.

At one side there was a large garage, also made of white brick. It was amazing on the outside, she had to admit, but she had yet to see the inside.

"C'mon Gemmy!" Louise said, grabbing her wrists and dragging her in. The hallway was thin, but it had several doors leading off it. Each door had a label.

At the end of the corridor it said 'Staircase'. Off to her left it said 'Living Room' to her right was 'Bathroom'; next to the living room were 'Kitchen' and 'Dining Room'.

Louise dragged Gemma into the living room; it was a black and white theme.

"Hey, hey, hey! Lemme go, Lou!" Gemma said. Louise let go. "Thank you. MOM! What time is it?"

"7:45. I'll have dinner ready soon!"

"K!" Gemma called as she ran up the stairs. There was a bathroom, a nursery for Andy, Louise's room (where she was now playing), the master bedroom and then there was her room.

"Oh my god!" Gemma cheered. The room was in her favourite colours, red and black. The bed was a _double_, covered in black musical notes with a white background. Her laptop had already been placed on a black desk and all her drawing equipment was in place. Her electric guitar was plugged into the amp and the amp to the wall; she even had a walk in closet. But that wasn't all; a door was in her room that, when she went through, she found to be a proper art room. An easel, paints, all sorts! There was even an area for her Pokémon to get creative. "I love it!"

"We thought you might!" Her father called from downstairs. Gemma giggled and ran into the main room, jumping on her bed. She lay down and smiled.

"I guess I can try to get used to this."

* * *

The next day was her first day at school, and it was halfway through the term, g-reat.

She changed into a red short sleeved blouse and some jeans that had a music stave up the left leg, her hair was thrown up into a messy ponytail and she just pulled on a pair of odd socks. Her glasses were wonky as she hopped down the stairs, Chimchar carrying her belt full of Poké balls.

If you haven't guessed yet, she's running late.

Gemma ran into the dining room and grabbed hold of a piece of toast, shoving it in her mouth as she pulled on her trainers. She grabbed her belt, fastening it before grabbing her bag and running out of the door and toward the school.

When she neared the gates, they were beginning to shut.

"Crap!" She said, running faster. Luckily for her she just about managed to get in, but she then tripped. Luckily for her it seemed to be her lucky day, and she soon found herself caught in someone's arms.

"You alright?" the boy asked. Gemma was put to her feet, and she was left staring at a boy.

He had messy brunette hair and green eyes, under his eyes were 3 dots in the shape of a triangle. He was wearing a green T-shirt with a smiley on, jeans and sneakers too. Both seemed equally shocked when they saw each other's faces.

"Gemma/Walter?!" They yelled in unison. The old friends hugged each other.

"What're you doing in Pallet Town?" Walter asked.

"I just moved here yesterday." Gemma replied.

"What homeroom do you have?"

"Jenkins."

"Ditto! C'mon, I'll show you where it is." He grabbed her bag for her and ran off, Gemma ran off after him.

"Where's Grovyle?" Gemma asked as they ran through the almost empty corridors.

"In the class." Walter replied. "He always runs ahead."

_Just like old times._ Gemma thought happily as she ran after the boy. She felt her heart lift when she had seen her childhood crush, seems old feelings never left.

Soon they neared a blue door. Walter opened it and they burst in, seconds later the bell rang.

"You just made it, Mr. Strong." Said a plump woman. She had sharp brown eyes, and white hair. She was covered in wrinkles and was in very old fashioned clothes. She crossed her arms.

"Yeah, you look ready to drop any minute, wouldn't want to miss reg. before you do." Walter said. Everyone in the class laughed. Gemma couldn't help but notice how little he had changed.

"That's enough of that, Mr. Strong. Oh! It looks like you brought along the new student for us."

"We're old friends, I just happened to bump into her, literally, in the playground." He said, handing Gemma her bag. A few boys made whistling noises. Gemma blushed.

"Settle down, class! Now, would you like to introduce yourself?" Ms. Jenkins said. Gemma nodded.

Walter walked into the rows of desks and took a seat next to someone with Raven hair.

"I'm Gemma, I just moved here from Hoenn yesterday." Gemma said.

"Chim!" Chimchar cheered.

"Oh yeah, this is my partner Chim." She then giggled.

"Welcome to Pallet High, Ms. Ashmore. Please take a seat next to Ms. Montenegro."

Gemma nodded again and walked to the empty seat, sitting down.

"Hi! I'm May." The girl smiled. **(Yeah, I didn't feel like using Maple this time around.)**

Gemma took the outstretched hand and shook it.

"I'm Gemma Ashmore."

"I know, you just said." May giggled. May had lovely long chestnut hair down to her mid back; it was let loose spare a bit that was plaited and tied at the back of her head. She was in a knee length royal blue dress that had a V-neck. "Welcome to Kanto."

"Thank you. I sure do miss Hoenn's sun though." Gemma sighed.

"I know just how you feel, I only moved here a few years ago. Dad lost his job as the Petalburg gym leader you see."

"Really? I lived in Petalburg too... I remember my brother battling your dad. He won." Gemma said, nodding her head as she recalled her elder brother's Petalburg gym battle.

"Oh! I remember that, you were only six, right? I recall us playing up in my room cos we were scared of the fighting." May smiled.

"Oh yeah!" The two girls laughed, forgetting about being quiet.

"Ms. Montenegro, Ms. Ashmore? Is there something funny we should all know?" Ms. Jenkins said.

"No miss." Gemma said.

"Good. Now, Mr. Kensington has told all teachers to remind you about battle-team tryouts on Tuesday and Contest Auditions on Thursday. I'm assuming Chimchar knows how to battle, Ms. Ashmore?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Well, he looks pretty young."

"He's had an everstone since he hatched, he's actually very strong." Gemma stated.

"Alright then. Now all we need to do is reg."

A few minutes later the registration was finished and they were all let out to go to their second Period, Break.

Gemma and May had become good friends and were walking toward the canteen whilst giggling amongst themselves.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang." May smiled, leading Gemma toward a table which was surrounded by about seven people already. "Hey guys!"

"Hey May!" One waved. Gemma recognised him as the boy Walter had sat by that morning. He had very messy raven hair, messier than Walter's, and was in a white long-sleeved top with a red neckline and sleeves, on one shoulder was a Pikachu. He had auburn eyes and strange scars on his cheeks, if Gemma didn't know better she'd think he and Walter were related!

"Hey Ash." May smiled. "Gemma that is Ash, head of year 8 battle team."

"Hey." Ash waved. Gemma waved back.

May pointed to a boy with dirty blonde hair cut pretty short. He was in a green top that said 'COD 6 Rocks!' on it. **(Boys Hey? No offence to boys who don't like COD)** He had brown eyes and seemed to have a Grotle by his side, but Gemma couldn't see properly.

"That is Bradley."

Next she pointed at a girl who seemed to be a bit hyper. She had dark brunette hair with a fringe that covered her left eye, she had brown eyes too. She was in a white turtleneck with a lilac camisole over the top. On her shoulder was an Espeon.

"That is Londie." May said. She then whispered "She and Brad have a major crush on each other, shhhhh."

Next was a blonde. He was in a blue t-shirt and had a Chameleon sitting next to him.

"Jadon. And Finally Zea."

Zea had light brown skin and had her dark brown hair in a ponytail and was wearing a pink and purple striped polo shirt.

"Hi." Gemma smiled.

"Welcome to the rainiest place on earth!" Zea giggled. A little Eevee popped up onto the table in front of her. "This is Eve."

Gemma placed Chimchar on the table and sat at a spare seat. May sat on her one side and Walter snapped up the seat on her other.

"'Bout time Walter." Ash said.

"Don't blame me, blame Miss bloody Jenkins." Walter sighed. Grovyle shook his head at his master.

Chimchar hopped down and the two started to chat.

"They still get along well." Walter chuckled.

"How do you know each other anyway?" Jadon asked.

"I used to live in Petalburg, but I left around 4 years ago. Gem and I were best friends."

"Its lucky you knew someone here, Gemma, or you'd be the bullies' subject for weeks." Bradley stated.

"Who?" Gemma asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Drew and Paul, school bullies even though their only year nines." May shuddered.

"Bradley! I thought we agreed not to mention the D and P words!" Ash hissed. Bradley backed off.

"Sorry, but she needs to know." Bradley apologised.

"What?" Gemma said, looking at May with worried eyes.

"May was bullied by them when she arrived." Ash said. "I had to protect her several times."

"I may have known Ash when I arrived, but Drew kinda has some grudge against me." May whispered.

"Oh."  
"She fine now, but once she was in a pretty bad way." Londie said, her hyper attitude seemed to have dropped. That didn't last long. Jumping up she grabbed Gemma's arm. "C'mon, C'mon, C'mon! I'll give you a tour!" She said, dragging Gemma off. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Who's gonna make sure she doesn't kill her?" Bradley asked.

"I will." May said, standing up, her Wartortle following her lead. Ash stood too.

"I better go. May seems a bit upset." He said.

"Suuurre." Jadon said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ash said, crossing his arms.

"You wanna take her somewhere private and snog her face off." Bradley teased.

"Shut up." Ash said.

"Don't blame us, you're the one who kissed her when she was in hospital." Jadon said simply.

"May and I have both forgotten about that certain incident, and I wish you would too." Ash groaned, sitting back down.

"Like that's ever gonna happen." Zea giggled.

Ash just buried his face in his arms.

__________________

"Uh, Londie? How much more is there, I think my arm is coming off." Gemma asked as she was pulled around the school.

"There lots more!" Londie cheered.

"Great." Gemma muttered.

"Londie! Give the poor girl her arm back!" May called as she ran after the two. Londie pouted but let go of Gemma's forearm. Gemma shook it around to make sure it still worked. "Thank you."

"I'm only showing her around." Londie said.

"We can do that as we go to the classrooms, and without ripping off her arm."

"KK."

"This school is huge, especially for such a small town." Gemma said.

"It's not just for Pallet, some from Viridian come here too." Londie said, still hyper.

"Are you permanently hyper or something?" Londie nodded quickly. "Ooo this year is gonna be fun."

"You have no idea." May giggled, Gemma felt a shiver go down her spine at that. May smirked. "C'mon, sit down here." She said, gesturing to the floor by some lockers. The three did so.

"So, go on. Spill." Londie said.

"Spill what?" Gemma asked.

"Oh c'mon! It's so obvious you and Walter weren't just 'best friends'." May giggled.

"And where did you get that idea from?" Gemma asked, folding her arms.

"The way he looks at you and you at him." Londie giggled.

"Look, I'm not really comfortable with discussing that with people I barely know." Gemma said, looking down with a blush on her cheeks.

"Oooooo! Looks like we've hit a nerve." May smiled.

"Shut up."

"Not until you spill."

"Fine! We had a relationship for six months, but broke it off when he moved away." Gemma said before covering her face.

"Why don't you just get back together?" Londie said.

"There's no point, he'll have fallen for some pretty blonde or something by now."

"Actually, Walter hasn't dated since he arrived here. He's turned down every single girl, and occasional guy, who did ask him." May smiled. "He said he was waiting for someone."

"You're not kiddin' are you?" Gemma asked, looking up. May shook her head. "Anyway enough of me! How 'bout you and Ash?"

"Shut up." May said.

"You made me answer." Gemma said.

"No, I'm not saying anything." May said, standing up.

"That is so not fair." Gemma pouted. She sighed but stood up, Londie too.

"It's a bit of a delicate matter for May." Londie said. Gemma just sighed again.

"We better head to class. What do we have?" She asked.

"Breeding Class." Londie shuddered.

"Uh yuck!"

"We know." May said, sticking her tongue out. The girls started walking towards the left wing of the school.

________________

**Me: That is the end of the first chapter! This won't be too updated, it will mostly be when I just don't feel like writing 'Ruby's Journey Complications' kinda right now. But I will continue both! **

**I will now remind you, if you don't appear soon in this, and you were, please tell me. You will probably still be a one off character, but still.**

**And yet again I am opening it to more OCs. **

**Cya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Bullies

**Me: OK! First come first serve again, so Legendary Fairy's characters will be bigger than any others submitted since last chapter! On we go!**

**Warning: Contains Drew hating**

**Chapter 2- Meet the Bullies**

Gemma had found a new friend in breeding class, it seems that in some lessons two classes were merged together, and today Jenkins and Hallaway were merged for breeding class. Gemma had met a girl named Alessandra Cesarini. She had waist-long dark brown hair that was down but with a blue headband on to hold it back; she also had brown eyes and was wearing a blue T-shirt, ice blue knee-length skirt and black shoes.

Gemma had been sat by her and the two soon got talking. Alessandra was inspired by her father to be a Pokémon Ranger as soon as she was done with school and the necessary training, her Glaceon, Snow, had also became friends with Chimchar, the two Pokémon chattered about their trainers for the whole lesson.

When the lesson was over they bid each other good bye and Alessandra walked off with a blonde haired boy in a blue T-shirt and red running shorts with a Quilava by his side.

Gemma walked to their next class with May and Zea.

"So, what do we have now?" she asked the Eevee trainer.

"PE in the gym, we've been doing a lot of gymnastics recently." Zea replied.

"Normally I'd scream in horror at the mention of the letters P and E, but gymnastics? I'm a level 3." **(3 is only 2 levels away from top)** Gemma replied.

"You used any apparatus yet?" May asked.

"I've used the things they have on the wall before; I don't know the name though... you know those wooden ladder things?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Zea nodded. "Don't you have to hang on by your legs on those things?"

"Yup." Gemma replied. "And it bloody well hurts! I'm sure I almost pulled a muscle last time."

"I've never tried and never will!" May said. "My legs wouldn't be able to stand it."  
"Wartortle Tor Tle! War! Tor tle war Tles!"

"I know, Wartortle." May hushed.

"What?" Gemma asked, raising her eye brow.

"Nothing important."

Gemma yet again seemed suspicious of her new friend, but she brushed it off.

"Anyway, we have Ms. Geron for PE." Zea said quickly. "She's a bit strict, so be careful."

"Ok..." Gemma said. _There's something these guys are trying to hide from me about May and Ash... what's going on?_ "Are these the changing rooms?"

"Yeah, but get your kit from the lockers first, as far as I know your locker is by mine." May said. Gemma nodded and followed May toward her locker. She opened no. 67 so Gemma opened 68. To her surprise there was a kit ready for her already in there.

"Wha..."

"They get all new students a kit and a locker." May smiled. Gemma smiled back and grabbed the outfit as they headed to the changing room.

A few minutes later the group of now four girls came out in black tracky-bottoms and a white polo shirt with trainers.

"How very plain." Gemma giggled.

"We know." All three other girls replied.

They all headed into the gym when a very, _very_ skinny blonde greeted them.

"Welcome girls, ready to get physical?"

* * *

Gemma climbed up to the sixth step of the ladder thing, taking a deep breath and slipping her legs through, getting a good grip before leaning back.

"Well done Gemma! Climb back down now." Ms. Geron said. Gemma slipped back down, landing on her feet. She high fived the other girls and sat down. "May, you're up next."

May looked nervous. "Miss, you know I can't."

"Nonsense May, no previous injury means you can't try."

_Previous injury? Is that what they're being secretive about?_ Gemma thought.

"Bu-.."  
"No buts, Ms. Montenegro. Up, now." Ms. Geron said firmly. May gulped, climbing up the steps, but only three. "All six." May seemed to wince as she climbed up the last three, slipping her legs through. "Now lean back."

May took a really deep breath, and slowly leaned back. "No hands!"

May took her shaking hands away from the wood, and instantly fell. "AH!"

"May!" Zea called, running forward. Everyone else watched in shock. "You OK?"

May nodded.

"What on earth happened May?" Gemma asked, running to the fallen girl.

"My legs are too weak." May said, sitting up. Ms. Geron pushed the two other girls out of the way and knelt by May.

"Are you alright Ms. Montenegro?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. But this wouldn't have even happened if I hadn't have had to climb that." May said.

"Yes, yes. I know." Geron said. "Alright girls! That is the end of the lesson."

All the girls in the class stood and walked out of the room, Gemma and Zea supporting May whilst Londie was just her hyper self.

"What is wrong with your legs May?" Gemma asked.

"Previous injury, like Miss said." May replied. "I can walk guys."

The two let her down and they all walked toward their lockers.

Gemma felt a tap on her shoulder as they waited for some girl to move out of the way. Turning she was face to face with a green haired boy.

"Uh, yeah?" She said. Zea and May turned to their friend, gasping at who was behind her.

"What are you doing in the girls' locker room, Drew?" Zea spat. Gemma jumped back from the boy after she heard the name.

"Him?" She asked May, May just nodded, trying to stand behind the shorter girl. "Look, booger brain, I have no idea why everyone is scared of such a weirdo, but I'm not. I've faced countless bullies in my time, and none have come back after the first encounter."

Zea and Londie sniggered behind her.

"Whatever, midget." Drew smirked. Gemma fumed for a second, but calmed herself.

"At least I don't have boogers for hair. How long did it take you to collect enough for the wig?" Gemma asked innocently.

"Shut up." Drew hissed.

"Why should I? From what I can gather, you bullied May pretty bad when she came. What she do? Turn you down?"

"Nah, she just deserved it. I beat her ass, and will do it again if you don't _shut up_." He shot a glare at May, making her back off slightly.

"I wouldn't even try if I were you."

"Fine, I'll take you down first!" Drew yelled, by now half the locker room had gathered around them all in a large circle. Drew went to punch Gemma, but she blocked it, dealing a punch of her own to his left cheek bone. Unfazed Drew tried to twist her wrist, but before he could Gemma kneed him in the... well.... you know.

He almost collapsed, but held himself up.

"You'll pay for this when Paul comes for you later!" He shouted as he ran off. There was muttering in the crowd, most saying 'omg I can't believe she managed to beat Drew!' or other stuff like that. Gemma turned to her new friends.

"Don't tell me no one has _ever_ stood up to him." Gemma sighed.

"OK, we won't." Londie said.

"Oh my god! He was the easiest bully I've ever brought down!"

"Never mind that, you'll have a bloomin' teacher to bring down if we don't head to Strategy, pronto." Zea said, Eve jumping onto her shoulder. "Right Eve?"

"(You sure will!)" Eve replied. Of course to everyone but Zea it was a load of Poké Speak.

"I'll take that as her agreeing with you." Gemma said.

The girls all ran to the changing room.

* * *

The girls all arrived late to Mrs. Sharp's lesson, and believe me, her name is the perfect one for her.

All four got an after school detention.

Grumbling May took her seat next to Ash, Zea next to Jadon and Londie by Bradley. Leaving Gemma to sit by Walter.

"How was PE? Heard you gave Drew what was coming to him." Walter whispered as Mrs. Sharp went on and on about various crap they already knew.

"I did. On the matter of Drew, would he have anything to do with a certain previous leg injury?" Gemma replied in the same hushed tone.

"I shouldn't say."

"I won't tell anyone you told me."

"Yes. A year ago, Drew and Paul got very violent with May. She ended up with two broken legs and quite a few nasty bruises. When we found her Ash had to carry her to hospital." Walter said.

"Oh... That explains why they won't talk about her legs, but what about her not telling me something about her and Ash?"

"Now _that_, I definitely can't say. That's private between them."

"I know, I know. But she got something _private_ out of me earlier. It would only be fair." Walter, being the dim boy he is, didn't get what the private thing was.

"Look, I'm not gonna start spewing off loads of secrets about my friends to a girl I haven't seen in four years!" Walter said sharply. Gemma took in a sharp breath before turning from him, looking out of the window as tears welled in her eyes; she bit her lip in an attempt to stop the tears from falling. Walter didn't look back at her, instead her concentrated on Grovyle and the teacher.

May, on the other hand, saw a tear fly from her new friend's eye as she turned her head, making May very worried and confused.

When class was over Gemma stood up and pushed straight past Walter before running out of the room and straight into the girls' toilets. May was straight after her, which in turn spiked Ash's curiosity. He could only follow her as far as the toilet door. Once all the others had left to go to lunch he pressed his ear to the door.

"Gemma, what's wrong?" he heard May ask. Gemma sobbed.

"Nothing!"

"Gemma... you're crying so there is obviously something wrong."

"It... it's just something Walter said." Ash could hear the sound of something sliding, so guessed Gemma had sat down against a wall.

"What did he say?" May did the same.

"I-I asked him about you and Drew and you and Ash.... h-he told m-me about Drew and Paul attacking y-you, b-but when I asked him 'bout you and Ash he said that he w-wasn't going to tell your secrets to a g-girl he h-hadn't seen in f-four years...." Another fit of sobs followed.

"For one he shouldn't have told you and two... that doesn't seem like him."

"I know! He was never like that about secrets, not even his own!"

"OK, how about I tell you what happened with Ash and I? Then we'll be even and you can go screw at Walter."

"KK..."

Ash _was_ going to leave, but when he heard May say she was going to tell Gemma what happened in the hospital he decided to stick around.

**

* * *

**

**Me: DUN, DUN, DUN! Whoa, I didn't expect this to be up so soon. Sorry Alessandra only had a small part, but she will be mentioned more later on. CYA NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Back again! Now we find out what happened between Ash and May.... is it me or is this story moving too fast? Sorry if this isn't as good as other chapters, I've been of ill today and have also been losing every meal I've had. So I'm still a bit woozy.**

**Chapter 3**

_Don't reveal everything, please don't reveal everything May..._ Ash pleaded in his mind.

"When they all found me when I was beaten, Ash had to carry me all the way to Pallet Hospital. He was pretty pissed and upset from what I could tell. I was in a pretty bad state, so it doesn't really surprise me, he always did care too much." To Ash it sounded like she was smiling. "He'd stay by my side every day, he'd make me laugh and just generally be there for me. And on the day I was going to be released... he kissed me."

Ash groaned, that was the one thing he wished she had not revealed.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Gemma asked, her tears slower now by the sound of her voice.

"Normally, yes. But afterwards he just ran off. I was left stunned.

"Later he told me to forget it happened, and that he was sorry. I never knew why he apologized for that, but he did." He heard May finish. "Anyway, I guess it was all a misunderstanding. Well, shall we go and find Walter so you can screw at him?"

"Mmhmm." Ash walked away when he heard them stand, quickly going off to eat lunch. Walter raised an eyebrow as his friend sat down.

"What took you so long?" He asked, him and everyone else on the table.

"Yeah, we were about to send out a search party." Bradley said as he chewed a piece of lamb.

"I needed the toilet. And aren't you a cannibal for eating that?" Ash replied, gesturing to the lamb.

"It's a sheep eat sheep world." Bradley shrugged, Ash gave him a weird look. Londie giggled at Bradley and ate her BLT sandwich. Ash grabbed a sandwich from his own bag, by the looks of it, it was crammed full with meat.

A few minutes later the two girls walked over to the table, May whispered something to Gemma and the latter walked up to Walter and gave him a hard slap around his face.

"Oooooo!" Everyone said, Walter looked up at his 'ex' with confusion in his eyes , rubbing his now red cheek.

"What on earth was that for?!" He asked.

"Being a git in Strategy." She smirked, sitting down next to May who in turn was next to Ash.

Everyone started to chat amongst themselves, but when May tried to start a conversation with Ash he just ignored her and started to chat with Jadon. May looked confused.

Half-Way through lunch Walter dragged Gemma off to a quiet corner of the field.

"What have you brought me here for?" Gemma asked with folded arms.

"To say sorry. Ash and May are very reserved when it comes to that certain matter, so I snapped. I'm sorry." He apologised, Gemma looked him in the eye.

"Really?"

"Of course, Gem." He smiled, cupping her chin. Gemma stared into his deep emerald eyes, him looking down at her with a look she had wished for, for the past four years.

* * *

"Anyone have a clue where Walter and Gemma have gone?" Jadon asked as the group, previously sitting and chatting on the field.

"Nah, Walter dragged her off a while ago. No idea where or why though." Zea replied.

"I think I do." Londie giggled.

"Londie! Don't spread people's secrets!" May scolded. Yeah, Londie is a big kid sometimes, then again, aren't we all?

"Oh c'mon!" Londie pouted.

"Oh, alright. Just don't blame me if she kills you."

"How would you know if she would?" Bradley asked.

"Instinct. She just seems like she would over something like this." May shrugged.

"Anywayyyyyy, Gemzi said..." Londie started.

"Gemzi?" Ash said.

"I come up with nicknames! Gemzi said that she and Walter, when they were friends back in Hoenn, they dated for six months until they broke it off when he moved here!"

It all went silent.

"Whoa..." Jadon said.

"I am sooo teasing him about this." Bradley chuckled.

"I think it's sweet." Zea said.

"It is, that's the reason she got pissed with him earlier, he was being a bit sharp." May smiled, she looked to Ash but yet again he just turned away. Frowning May struck up a conversation with Zea whilst Londie and Bradley started to flirt subtly again.

* * *

When Walter finally removed his lips from Gemma's, the girl was awestruck.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." Walter smiled. Gemma gasped once, before hugging the boy.

"You have no idea how long_ I've _wanted you to do that." She whispered, smiling at him.

"I don't want to head back just yet, do you?"

"No." Gemma said, leaning back up, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep her shorter frame level with him.

The pair stayed there, kissing, for quite some time. They only stopped when they heard the first bell ring in the distance.

"We better get to Health class." Gemma said. Walter nodded and they walked toward B block.

"Mind if we keep this all a secret?"

"Why?"

"Just to make sure it'll work out again. We don't want to tell them and then something really bad happen." He said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah, it is a little fast. It's only my second day here and I'm already back with my ex!" Gemma smiled. Walter chuckled, kissing her cheek lightly.

"C'mon!" He grinned, pulling her along.

_________________

**Me: Sorry for the fact its short. Cya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

**Me: Hello again! I finally managed to keep some food down, and have an urge to write again! Here we go!**

**Chapter 4- Secrets**

When they finally got back to the main group Londie was giggling like mad, making Gemma glare at her as they walked into class.

Bradley and Londie quickly sat next to each other, but just as Gemma went to sit by her reinstated boyfriend Ash snatched the seat up, making both very confused.

Shrugging Gemma sat next to a sad looking May.

A male teacher walked in a few minutes later, he had very scruffy black hair and was in a wrinkled suit. He also looked in dire need of a shave.

"Sorry class, I only just got up." He chuckled nervously. Everyone laughed. "Well, since you already had breeding class today, I'm not gonna make you listen to the gross stuff. Why don't you all just chat and take care of your Pokémon partners?"

Everyone cheered and started to do as he said. Gemma turned to May.

"He's a bit easy going isn't he?" She said.

"He is." May smiled weakly, gently polishing her Wartortle's shell. Chimchar jumped up onto the table and started to chat with the water type. Gemma looked at her new friend with worried eyes.

"May...? What's up?" She frowned. May shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just my mind playing tricks." She said.

"May..."

Sighing May dropped the polish, looking down. Wartortle and Chimchar hopped off to chat with Pikachu and the others, though Pikachu wasn't talking to Wartortle. Eevee also popped out, running to chat with Pikachu, but again he ignored May's Pokémon.

"Ash is ignoring me." She sighed.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sure you're just imagining it." Gemma reassured.

"I'm not. I tried to talk to him when we got to the table and he ignored me, talking to Jadon instead. And when we were on the field, I smiled at him and he turned away! I don't get it." May whispered. Gemma put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be ok, May." She said. May just nodded. Gemma sighed and pulled a pad out from her bag along with a pencil.

"Whatcha doin'?" Londie giggled from behind the two, both jumped.

"Londie!" May exclaimed.

"I'm drawing, Londie. It's one of my past times." Gemma replied as she flipped through her book of many Pokémon sketches and sketches of her friends.

"Whoa, they're really good." May said, Gemma blushed.

"They're not all that great." She said.

"They are." Londie agreed.

"OK, I'll believe you." Gemma smiled, slowly drawing a picture of Chimchar, Eevee and Wartortle playing together. The two others kept peering over her shoulder, much to her irritation. "Uh, do you mind?" The two giggled and started to do their own thing, AKA Londie flirting with Bradley and May still watching.

When Gemma finished the one she was doing, she started a new one, one that made May blush.

"Gemma!" May hissed as two familiar forms started to appear on the paper.

"What? You obviously want it to be like that." Gemma said, continuing to draw.

"But he doesn't."

"Excuse me? Who's the one who kissed you?"

"But he told me to forget it."

"He was nervous, did you kiss him back when he did?"

"Uh... I don't think so, I was stunned, so I forgot." May said.

"That is why! He thought you didn't love him back!" Gemma said.

"SHH!" May hushed. Gemma giggled again and drew in the faces of the kissing pair on the page.

"You two would be perfect together."

"I'm gonna kill you." May groaned.

"You won't."

"Don't bet on it."

"I will."

Health went quickly, and so did the rest of the day. Math and History flew by, Gemma barely remembered what she had been taught. This was probably because she managed to force Ash and May to sit next to each other so she was by Walter.

Then her vibe was ruined when she remembered...

"Damn! I have detention!" Gemma groaned as she walked towards Registration with her new friends.

"On your first day?" Walter chuckled.

"Remember? We were late to strategy." May replied. "Oh, we're not in Mrs. Sharp's room, we're in the main detention room."

"KK." Gemma sighed. "Do we have battle class tomorrow?"

"Yeah, so remember all your Pokémon." Jadon said.

After reg. was up she went to detention with the three other girls and sat in the white room. To her surprise, Water walked in seconds after she sat down.

"Walter?" She whispered.

"Hehe... from the comment I made to Ms. Jenkins this morning." He whispered back. Gemma giggled, only to hear a loud cough.

"Sorry miss." She apologised, giving Walter a disbelieving look. He chuckled and sat down.

After the hour was up, Walter walked over to her.

"Want me to walk you home?" He asked, Gemma smiled and nodded, slinging her bag over her shoulder, much to Chimchar's annoyance.

"Chim!" He fumed.

"Oops, sorry Chim." Gemma giggled, stroking his head. He cooed and snuggled into her neck, both humans laughed whilst Grovyle gave all three a weird look. "Oh! That reminds me, I have someone I know you'll be happy to see Grovyle." Gemma grinned throwing a Poké ball, releasing a kind of chicken type of Pokémon.

"Combusken?" It said.

"Look Blaze." Gemma smiled, looking around Blaze caught a glimpse of Grovyle and ran to hug him. **(I know Blaze is normally male, but this is for plot purposes.)**

"Gro?" Grovyle exclaimed before hugging her back, both the humans and Chimchar smiled at the couple. The Pokémon held hands as they all walked toward Gemma's home.

"So, what's the new house like?" Walter asked.

"_Big_."

"How big?"  
"Mansion big." Gemma said.

"Whoa... this promotion must be bloomin' big!"

"It is. I have my own art room and everything."

"You are lucky, gal."

"I know, I didn't think so when I moved here yesterday, but after today, I know I am." Gemma smiled sweetly at him. Walter smiled back, squeezing her hand. "Oh! We're almost there."

Sure enough they soon reached the white brick house, and were standing in front of the door.

"See you tomorrow." Walter said.

"Yeah..." Gemma replied, looking into his eyes as she stood on the top step up to the porch. Before either knew it they were kissing, Gemma having to lean down due to her added height.

Little did they know that on the other side of the street were Alessandra and her friend Markus (the boy in blue and red), and the two caught sight of what was going on.

"Aww! Isn't that just the sweetest thing?" Alessandra giggled.

"I guess, Alex. Isn't she the new girl you met?" Markus said.

"Yeah, and?"  
"Isn't that a bit quick for someone she just met?"

"Maybe they already knew each other, I dunno." Alessandra shrugged, "It's still cute."

* * *

Gemma walked in happy, only to have her mood killed by her parents.

"Where have you been missy?" Her father said.

"Detention." Gemma replied, grabbing a sandwich from the fridge.

"For what?" Asked her mother.

"Being late to a class. I had to confront a bully to stop him from beating up my new friend."

"Alright, you've been let off easy this time, but if it happens again...."  
"I know, I know." Gemma sighed, running up to her room. She finished her sandwich and quickly started to write one of her many stories on her laptop **(yup, my OC is as close to me as possible this time, lol)**, this one was about a boy who got amnesia and had a pregnant girlfriend and they went through all sorts until he got I back and they started a family. She posted them on a site called '' and had many good reviews for that particular story.

"Hmm... what next? She's just been kidnapped and about to get out... ah! A kiss!" Gemma smiled to herself.

**(Ironic or what huh? It's my story remember me if you haven't guessed. :P)**

* * *

Walter walked into his home, only to hear the familiar sound of his parents fighting. Sighing he walked up to his room, throwing his bag to the ground.

His little brother walked up to him, tugging his shirt.

"Walter, I need help on my homework." He said. Walter smiled.

"OK, Buddy, let's get your homework done." Buddy dragged his brother off to his small room, and the two sat on the bed, doing the homework and chatting and laughing, until they heard the fighting getting louder and their sister Lily crying. Walter told Buddy he'd be back in a minute and walked to get the crying three year old. The little blonde girl held her arms up to her eldest brother, he picked her up and took her to her little nursery, placing her on the floor so she could play with her scruffy little bunny. Her green eyes shone as he kissed her forehead before locking her door with the only key and going back to Buddy. His brown eyes were upset as his elder brother lay beside him again.

"C'mon, 45+56." Walter said.

"Is she OK?" Buddy asked. Walter smiled weakly, ruffling his brother's blonde hair.

"Yeah, Lily's OK. I locked the door so Dad didn't hurt her." He said.

"I don't like it here." Buddy sobbed. Walter wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Me either, but it's all we have. Now, what is 45+56?"

"101." Buddy replied.

"Write it down." Then they heard their father's footsteps up the stairs. "Stay here; I'll lock your door." Buddy nodded, and he got up and left the room locking the door behind him. As he was sneaking to his room his father grabbed his collar. Walter braced himself.

_________________

"Where'd you get that bruise?" Gemma asked as Walter walked her to school the next morning.

"I fell from my bed and hit my cheek on the side table." Walter lied. Gemma seemed suspicious, but believed him.

"OK, well, hurry up! Grovyle, you too!" Gemma grinned, grabbing his hand and running to school. Walter couldn't help but smile. Their Pokémon followed behind the humans, chatting as they did.

They bumped into May in the playground, so the three all ran to registration. Walter let off one of his cheeky remarks to Ms. Jenkins again.

Some people, who seem happy-go-lucky, just act that way. They use it as a way to cover up for their dark, unforgiving lives. Walter is a Scorpio, and yet nothing like one. He is more like a Gemini, popular and funny, but still has the mystery of a Scorpio, something he will never let on to.

"Alright class, head off to battle class!" Ms. Jenkins said. Everyone ran from the room to the best class, AKA battle class.

"Is he talking to you now?" Gemma asked May, the brunette shook her head. "Nice outfit."

May was in a blue tank top with a pair of white denim crops, the top had hearts all over it.

"Thanks, yours is too." May smiled. Gemma had the same style of jeans as yesterday, but she had a white top with a paint splodge pattern.

"Thank you too. Walter, isn't your shirt a bit, wrinkled? Your mom's a neat freak." Gemma asked.

"She didn't have time." Walter lied, again. Gemma frowned, she knew when he was lying.

"May, Ash is over there, go on, talk to him." She then said, "And don't take him blanking you for an answer!" May smiled and ran off. "Watch, she'll get him to talk to her."

They watched. May went to Ash and tried to talk to him, but he turned away. May grabbed his arm and turned him around. They could see her talking, before she grabbed him in a big friendly hug. Ash looked stunned, but hugged her back. Gemma looked up at Walter and smiled.

"Now c'mon and show me how battle class works." She giggled.

________________

**Me: How was that? R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle Time!

**Me: Now, if the battle is rubbish, me sorry! I need tips, _badly_. Oh, and next chapter will be a valentine disco, and more romance is on the way! (No one notice about Walter? No one seemed to :()**

**Chapter 5- Battle time!**

Everyone sat in rows on the bleaches as they waited for the teacher to announce the first battle pair up.

"OK, first up, and choosing the battle field type, is Gemma Ashmore!" the teacher, Mr. Fight (ironic huh?) shouted.

Gemma stood up, her new friends encouraging her. Everyone was muttering, Gemma having gotten quite the reputation from beating Drew the previous day. "What battle field would you like?"

"Normal." Gemma called as she ran down. The battle field shifted from an ice field to a normal field in only seconds.

"And her opponent will be..." He pulled a piece of paper from a bag. "The leader of the year eight battle team Ash Ketchum!" Half the girls let out wolf whistles whilst all normal humans cheered. "Let's see if she stands a chance!" Ash walked down and smiled, Pikachu waving from his shoulder. He took his place on the other side of the field and smiled at Gemma.

"Ladies first." He smirked.

"Why I outta! Go Chim!" Gemma called, Chimchar jumped from her shoulder down to the battle field.

"Go Sceptile!" Ash called.

__

"Sceptile? Are you sure he'd leader of the battle team?" Walter said.

"Of course he is, why? Chimchar's tiny." Zea said.

"Don't you 'member what Gemma said yesterday? Chim has had an everstone since hatching. And that was four years ago." Walter chuckled. "I think Mr. Ketchum is busted."

__

"Oh ho oh, you really need to learn more about me Ashy-Boy." Gemma smirked. **(I couldn't resist he-he.) **

That got Ash pissed off.

"Sceptile use leaf blade!" He yelled.

"Chim use dig!" Gemma called. As the grass type charge with his leaves glowing green Chimchar burrowed underground, leaving Sceptile to uncharged his attack and search.

"Dammit! I shoulda brought Torterra today, he's part ground." Ash said under his breath.

"NOW!" Gemma shouted, just at that moment Sceptile was knocked off his feet by the smaller Pokémon, landing on his back.

This attack wasn't all that effective, but it gave Chimchar enough time to attack again with Scratch.

"Sceptile use bullet seed!"

Not normally effective, this attack doesn't seem like such a good choice, but at such close range Chimchar was thrown back to Ash's side of the field.

"Chim! Are you OK?" Gemma asked. Chimchar jumped up and nodded at her, a confident grin on his face. "That's my boy! Now use flame wheel!"

Fire engulfed the small Pokémon as he rolled toward the grass type.

"Use pound!" At the last minute Sceptile hit the ball of fire away with his tail, it worked but his tail was burnt in the process. "Good one!"

"Not so fast Ash! Use close combat!" Gemma ordered.

__

"What?!" May exclaimed. Walter chuckled. "But Chimchar's can't learn that until they become Monferno."

"Everstones have a special effect; they give the Pokémon the ability to learn the moves of their later evolutions." He explained. "Don't you pay attention in the item lessons?"

"Not really." Everyone said.

__

Obviously, neither did Ash. He was stunned as his Pokémon was hit; knocking him so far back he almost hit his trainer.

"Whoa! Watch it!" The ref called.

"Sorry." Gemma said. "Flame thrower!"

That was the last straw for poor Sceptile, he was knocked out instantly.

"And the winner is Gemma Ashmore!" The room was filled with gasps and claps. Gemma knelt down and Chimchar ran into her arms. Ash smiled at the closeness of the two and returned Sceptile, walking over to her.

"Well done." He said, Gemma looked up and smiled.

"Thank you." She said, standing up to be level (well, not really...) with him. "I had fun."

"Me too. It was quite a battle, which is why I have a question for you." He said.

"Ask away."

"Would you like to join, and be the first girl on, the battle team?" Ash asked, holding out his hand. Gemma looked down at it before grinning.

"I'd love to." She grinned, grasping the hand and shaking it. Cheers and roars erupted from the crowd like never before; Gemma was going to have quite the reputation around school.

First she beat a bully, then she beat Ash Ketchum and now she was the first ever girl on any year's battle team. What a first pair of days!

___________________

**(Sorry, not in a battle mood ^^;)**

When Battle class finished they had break, but Walter disappeared. Gemma said she'd be right back and ran off; she searched as far as she could before getting lost.

Groaning she wandered around when she heard his voice.

"Ouch!" Raising an eyebrow she walked in that direction and saw Walter sitting shirtless in the nurse's office, his torso covered in bruises as the nurse treated them.

"Mr. Strong please sit still." The nurse sighed.

"It hurts!" He whined, normally Gemma would have laughed at his childish behaviour, but it didn't seem right. "I feel like my ribs broken."  
"It isn't."

"Doesn't stop it from feeling like it."

"You really should go to welfare." The nurse said.

"And get taken away? I don't think so. I have too much here."

"I know, but still."

"No."

"It's your loss."

"Right." Walter sighed.

Gemma ran off, backing against a wall a few corridors away and gasping, her eyes wide open.

"Gemma?" Came a voice, looking she saw Zea.

"Oh, hey Zea." She managed to say.

"What's up?"

"I don't know, as you know I went off searching for Walter. I got lost, but heard him. When I saw him he was in the nurse's office and his torso was bruised all over." Gemma explained. "The nurse was saying about welfare and Walter said no, and that he didn't want to be taken away...!"

"I don't know what to say, Gemma." Zea replied, walking closer to the girl. "Bruises? Were his parents ever..."

"NO! James and Kelly were really nice!" Gemma snapped. She sunk to the ground and held her knees. "I need to be alone."

"OK, call me or May, or even Londie, when you feel better, K?"

"Sure." Gemma said indifferently. Sighing Zea walked off.

___________

**Me: How was that? Next chapter is set one week later, at the valentine ball. It will probably be up today or tomorrow. Cya! **


	6. Chapter 6: Sing Song

**Me: See! Well, I'm well again, thank the lord, and here is the disco chapter... oh yeah, anyone got any problem ideas? I'm stuck.**

**Chapter 6- Sing Song**

"Are you sure you got the tickets?" May asked Gemma as she did her makeup.

"Yes, I'm sure." Gemma giggled, flapping the two pieces of paper around.

Tonight was the night of the long awaited Valentines Disco, everyone was going, all dressed up. These two were just getting the last details done before they headed off. Both were using some of Gemma's large mirrors to make sure they looked OK.

Gemma was in a red tank top type of dress that reached her knees, her wavy hair in ringlets and wearing a black fluffy jacket that only went just below her chest. Chimchar clapped her, making her smile and curtsey at him.

May was in a strap type of black dress, barely able to see the strap, it came to just above the knees.

"What song will you do if you get chosen for Karaoke?" May asked. "I'll do 'Make a Wish' if I get chosen."

"I'm not telling, it's on a sensitive matter to me, kind of." Gemma said, May nodded and finished her hair.

"There we go!" She smiled, it was all straightened and let loose other than her now trademark little plaits.

"Nice."

"Thank you." May grinned. Gemma smiled and grabbed the tickets again, handing one to May and keeping the other herself, she kissed Chimchar's forehead and the two ran out.

Once they arrived at the school they saw how mad they had gone over decoration. Pink and red ribbons were everywhere, balloons, and lots of Luvdisc!

"They did go overboard." Said a voice from behind them.

"Yes, Brad, they did." May giggled, Bradley laughed and walked past and grabbed his date's, Londie's, hand. "They are so cute together."

"So are you and Ash, but you just won't get together, it's annoying." Gemma pouted, crossing her arms.

"Look, he's obviously not ready for it." When they finally got inside 'Mr. Wonderful' was playing. "C'mon, dance! The boys aren't here yet."

The two girls started to laugh and dance, soon joined by Alessandra and Zea.

"You two got dates?" Zea asked. "I ain't."

"Nah." May sighed.

"I came with Markus." Alessandra giggled.

"Me and Walter decided to come as friends, but he's late." Gemma replied.

"Oooooo!" They all said, Gemma blushed.

"I just said, we came as _friends_." She lied, "Him and I have not got our relationship back yet."

Alessandra opened her mouth to speak but closed it.

"Suuure." Zea giggled. Gemma sighed but smiled. Then the three remaining members of the group walked in and Gemma ran over to Walter.

"C'mon, dance with us!" She laughed, dragging him off. No one noticed his visible wince as she did so.

"OK! Time for our first karaoke singer! Jason Kellma!" Mr. Franks (health teacher) called.

A boy went up and started singing 'Dirty Little Secret' really badly.

"He needs singing lessons." Ash chuckled. May giggled and continued to dance.

**(Oh, by the way: Zea was dressed in a pink dress that reached her ankles, with her hair still in a ponytail. Londie is in a long sleeved lilac dress whilst Alessandra is in a blue dress. All boys are in either half or full tuxes. )**

"I see your cheek's finally healed, pal." Jadon said to Walter.

"Uh, yeah." He replied, making Jadon shrug.

After they finally finished the torture that was Jason Kellma's singing, they sighed in relief as a girl came up who could sing.

It didn't take Ash long to run to the buffet table, soon he was scoffing down everything in sight. Everyone went to mingle, Londie and Bradley still dancing.

Zea and Gemma talked about the formers Eeveelutions, a lot of the time wincing at the tales behind their capture.

Walter smiled as he watched his girlfriend talking to her new friends, she had settled in well. He barely noticed, but for some reason his father's attacks seemed to have gotten worse since Gemma's return. He shrugged the thought off, it was probably just a coincidence, yeah, just a coincidence. His father had never seen him with her in a romantic way, so they were safe.

He hoped.

"And up next is Ash Ketchum!"

Gemma and Zea giggled.

"This should be interesting." Gemma smiled, but as she turned to Walter, she saw a single tear drop down from his eye. A flashback started, but her thoughts were interrupted when the music started.

"_I hung up the phone tonight  
something happened for the first time  
deep inside it there's a rush, _

_What a rush_

Cause the possibility  
that you would ever feel the same way  
about me, just too much, just too much." He sang.

"Wow..." May gasped.

"Yeah, wow." Bradley said as he walked over to them. Everyone was shocked, in fact, at the boys singing. He didn't seem the kind to have such a good voice.

"_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay."

Gemma giggled, leaning over to May. "Remind you of something?"  
"Shut up." May hissed, but her blush gave her away.

"_Has it ever crossed your mind  
when we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
something that will last, last forever, forever!

May, come over here!" Ash said. May blushed but walked over to the stage, standing down by the edge.

Ash then started to sing to May. __

"Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
but I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
and I just got to know....

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
this crush ain't going away-ay-ay

going away  
going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay." He finished.

May blushed harder as he took her hand and led her away to a corner of the hall.

"And that was, amazing! Next up is..."

For the two everything else faded out as they stood in a dark corner.

"How was that?" Ash asked nervously. May squeezed him hand.

"Lovely Ash." She smiled. Ash grinned back, grabbing her in a large hug.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you."

"You're welcome." Ash pulled away slightly, keeping his hands on her waist.

"May, remember the hospital?"

"Yeah, how couldn't I?"

Ash blushed harder, just resisting the urge to rub the back of his head like he usually did.

"Well, I was stupid. Stupid for telling you to forget it."

"Your tellin' me!" May giggled, Ash smiled.

"Well, I wanted to make up for it. The song was part one, and this is part two." He said, as he finished his words he pushed her gently against the wall and pressed his lips to hers. May got over the shock instantly, kissing him back softly. One of her hands lay palm down over his heart, the other around his neck.

Just across the room Gemma smiled at them.

"About time." She said to Walter, pointing over at them. He smiled, putting an arm around her.

"Yeah." He said.

"C'mon, let's dance!" Gemma giggled, grabbing his arm again and dragging him off to dance.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Walter objected.

"Nonsense!" When she wrapped her arms around his neck though, he winced very noticeably. "Walter?"

"My neck's just sore."

"Ok, I'll have to hold your waist then." Gemma smiled, moving her arms, only for him to wince as she did that too. "Walter?"

"I..." Before he could reply Gemma dragged him from the room and out into the corridor before going into the WC.

She opened his shirt and saw all the bruises he had, all the cuts and dents and scars of past attacks all over his chest.

"W-what? This is even worse than last time I saw it." Gemma whispered.

"Last time?" Walter asked.

"I saw you at the nurse on my second day, who does this to you?"

"I... uh..." He was cut off by Gemma kissing him, holding him close by his tie.

Suddenly the door opened and Mrs. Sharp looked in.

"My, my, my. What do we have here?" She said, crossing her arms.

"Shit." Walter said.

* * *

"Look, it wasn't what it looked like." Gemma said again as she and Walter sat in the head's office, still during the disco.

"Then tell me, what was it?" Mr. Blake, the head, said. **(Hey, that rhymes!)** Walter gave Gemma a pleading look. "Well?"

"It just wasn't what it seemed." Walter said. "We're not like that."

"Oh for god's sake, Walter! Just show them!" Gemma snapped, opening his shirt again.

"Oh dear... Nurse Watson, why wasn't the school informed of this?" Mr. Blake said. The nurse sighed.

"He wished for it not to." She said. "I have to respect the child's choices."

"Thank you Ms. Ashmore. Now, why don't you tell us how you got all these bruises."

Walter sighed. "Just promise you won't have me taken away, I don't wanna leave here."

"We can't make any guarantees."

"Then I won't say."

"Walter...." Gemma said, looking at him with worried eyes. "If not to them, then to me." She begged, placing a hand on his arm. He looked at her concern and nodded. Gemma gave the other teachers a look and they left.

"After we moved, my dad got some new... friends. He started drinking, and with that came the drunkenness. He and mom started to argue, so me, Buddy and Lily would just stay out of it. But then the abuse started, he hit Buddy first, then started to attack Lily. So I got keys and would lock 'em in their rooms when he got mad. So instead he takes it out on me." Walter explained. He took off the shirt completely and showed her a scar on his back. "He did that with a razor." Gemma gasped, tracing the line of the long scar that went all the way down his back from his shoulder down. Gemma examined everyone of his bruises, some were old and some new, all varying in size. She pulled him into a hug, crying into his chest. He winced but hugged her back, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"Why didn't you just call me or something?" She said.

"Dad wouldn't allow use of the phone, he thought I'd have a girlfriend if I did... he's not to good with that idea." Walter said.

"But, I'm..."

"He doesn't know yet." Walter cut her off.

"So the cheek..."

"Dad."

___________________

_Walter braced himself._

_James hit his son sharply across the face. "Why are you so late home?!" _

_"I-I was at detention." Walter winced._

_"Stop lying!" James yelled as he slapped him again. "You were with some girl, weren't you!?"_

_"I was at detention!" James then threw Walter to the ground._

_His son cried out in pain as his already delicate back hit the hard floor. James then kicked his son's side before grabbing him and lunging him into a wall. _

______________

**Me: Well, there we go! I don't have much to say...**


	7. Chapter 7: Justice

**Me: Well, I have reviewers! Thank the lord! XD. Well, I have no idea what my brain will come up with for this chapter. So bare with me!**

**Chapter 7- Justice**

The next day everyone was quiet. Nobody was speaking, all could sense the tension radiating from Walter. Ash and May sat closer than usual, Walter and Gemma just sat staring at each other whilst Bradley and Londie seemed to sit further away. Zea and Jadon exchange looks, neither comfortable with the silence.

"So, how was the dance in your opinion, guys?" Zea said. May smiled.

"I loved it." She said.

"Yeah, we all know why too!" Gemma giggled. Everyone laughed. Jadon and Zea sighed in relief.

"Oh shut up." Ash blushed. Walter chuckled and nudged his friend.

"So, how was she?" He smirked. Ash hit him hard on the head. Comically Walter staggered with Psyduck flying around his head. May was blushing redder than Gemma's red tank top. **(Make up your own outfits for everyone, my brains gonna fry)**

"It's not like _that_." She said.

"He knows, he's just teasing." Gemma smiled. She looked over at Brad and Londie. "What's up you two? Normally you'd have made some smart remark by now."

Bradley shrugged and walked off, hands in his pockets. Raising an eyebrow Ash stared after him along with everyone else other than Londie.

"That's... strange." Jadon said.

"You're telling me." Zea said.

"What have we got next again?" Gemma asked, her mouth full of a bacon butty. Walter chuckled.

"We have PE next." He replied. Gemma gulped.

"Dammit." She groaned. "No more gymnastics = doom!" Everyone laughed.

"You can't be that bad." Zea said.

"Oh, she can." Walter smirked. Gemma would have normally hit him for that remark, but she didn't know if there was a safe place on him to do so. She glared instead. He smiled weakly at her concern. "Oh! We need to head off!"

"Yeah, let's just hope creepy stalker Drew doesn't go into the girls changing room again." Zea said, folding her arms and laughing.

"Oh, he better hope he doesn't." Gemma giggled. "I may be no good at PE, but I am a black belt in karate."

"You do realise that makes no sense whatsoever, right?" May teased. Gemma glared.

"You're lucky I can't hit other girls." She said. May hid behind Ash.

When they finally reached PE it was almost starting, so the girls all rushed to get changed whilst the boys were, well, boys!

When they all got into the respective gyms it was revealed, to Gemma's horror, that they were doing football. (English kind).

"I hate the earth." Gemma groaned. Ms. Geron put Zea and a girl called Heather as team captains, so at least Gemma had a chance at having a winning team, even if she was crap herself.

Zea picked all her friends, luckily, whilst Heather got a girl called Paris, Wynona and something else. Everyone else was picked at random.

Zea's team were red and Heather's blue.

Safe to say the day was interesting after that.

***

After Walter walked Gemma home that day he solemnly walked back to his own home, ready to lock the young ones in their rooms and take the beating.

He slowly opened the door with his key and dropped his bag to the floor, walking up to his room like many times before. After he got changed into something that didn't smell he locked Lily in her room with her bottle and toys and gave Buddy his dinner before locking him in too. He waited a while in his room before his father walked in.

"Where have you been, young man?!" He demanded. Walter braced himself when he replied.

"Dropping a friend home." He said. James grabbed his son's collar.

"Which one?"

"G-G..." He was cut off by a slap and hard hit to his chest, winding him as he was thrown to the floor again.

"Who?!"

"G-G-Gem..." Once again he was interrupted by his father's attacks.

"A girl!?! I knew it! You little bastard!" James screamed, throwing a vicious kick at his son's gut. Walter coughed violently, he brought his hand to his mouth only to feel something against it, pulling it away he saw blood.

Suddenly police sirens were heard, Walter expected them to drive past, but they stopped. He heard a loud bang as the door was forced open. His vision was going blurry but he could just see a police officer start to restrain his father.

"Mr. Strong you are under arrest for child abuse and attempted murder. You don't have to say anything but anything you do say will be used against you in c-..." That was all Walter heard before he passed out.

***

_Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip._

Walter lay in a white room, tubes and all sorts connected to his damaged frame. He'd just come out of surgery after the brutal attack of his father. No one was allowed in, so Gemma was forced to watch through a large window into his room, tears in her eyes.

She had done the right thing in getting her father to contact the police, he was safe now. Safe from the evil person who used to care for him.

She prayed that he'd be OK, she prayed in her head all the time. She begged Arceus to save him, she loved him and couldn't bare what she was seeing.

May walked over to her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. Gemma smiled a false smile back at her before turning back to him.

"I don't know how none of us noticed." May said.

"I don't either. I think he wore make-up on the bruises during PE and dance days, otherwise the boys would've noticed." Gemma replied. Her yellow eyes had become brown in comparison to her normal shade, stained with tears, red and blotchy.

***

**Me: Yeah, evil place for me to cut off, ain't it? R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8: Back to school

**Chapter 8- Back to School**

Much to Gemma's dismay, she had to go back to school the next morning whilst Walter laid in hospital. Chimchar looked at her with concerned eyes as she slowly walked to school.

Her hair was up in a neat bun, black skull hair clips holding it in place. She had a black, long sleeved T-shirt on and dark jeans with black boots. Her eyes were still a dull shade of brown and the small amount of eyeliner she had put on was already running.

She walked through the gates, and when May called her she ignored her, instead heading straight to class. She sat outside for the whole hour left before registration started, crying silently to herself. Some older students past by, no one looked at her twice.

When she saw the others coming she opened the classroom door and walked in, sitting on a chair far in the back corner on a single desk. The lights were off and she was alone.

The group, minus Bradley, noticed this. May sighed and sat against the wall where Gemma had been previously.

"I know she's upset, but isn't this a bit over the top?" Jadon said.

"She's known him since they were born, Jadon, and she dated him for six months, _and_ is still in love with him. This is normal." May said. "I'd be the same way if it were Ash, even though I love him I've only known him for six or so years. This would hit her hard."

Ash slid down next to her and wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. "We know."

Zea looked down at the floor as she leaned against the wall, Jadon just stood there and Londie was uncharacteristically silent, like the day before.

The other class members started to congregate, and soon miss lead them inside.

"Miss Ashmore, may I ask why you are in here?" Ms. Jenkins asked, hands on her hips. Gemma shook her head. Sighing Jenkins sat in her chair for the register as the class filed in. Ash took Gemma's seat by May, not being able to sit so close to where Walter normally sat. Bradley, who was late, took Ash's seat leaving Londie sitting on her own.

Ms. Jenkins went through the register until she got to the last name: "And finally Walter... Mr. Strong? Alright, does anyone know where Mr. Strong is?"

"Don't you know miss?" said one girl.

"He's in hospital." Said another.

"His dad attack him and stuff, shows how strong _he_ is." Another snickered. Gemma's fists clenched. "Rumour is that it was cos' he had a girlfriend, and his daddy wants him to be gay or something!" the girl snickered again.

"Ms. Smith!" Ms. Jenkins said. Gemma's finger nails started to cut into her palms.

"And what's more, the girl he got beat up over is in this room!" the girl continued. Gemma snapped.

"**SHUT UP!**" She yelled. Everyone turned to stare at her. She was standing up, fists banged against the table and her teeth gritted, tears still in her eyes. She couldn't take it, she ran from the room, knocking the chair and desk over and slamming the door, almost tearing it off its hinges.

"May I be excused miss?" May asked, putting her hand in the air.

"Under the current circumstances, yes, you may." Jenkins said. May slipped past Ash and ran after the crying girl.

"Now, Lauren, I think you need to stay behind after registration and after school." Miss Jenkins said with folded arms.

***

May managed to find Gemma eventually, she was in the girl's toilets by the PE block. May rapped her knuckles against the cubicle door.

"Gemma." She said. Then she heard a noise familiar to everyone, a puking sound. "G..."

Gemma came out a few minutes later, her face even paler than normal. She walked to the sinks and washed her hands, splashing her face with cold water.

"I'm OK, May, you can go." Gemma lied.

"You are so obviously not OK, G." May said, folding her arms over her chest. Gemma sighed, looking at her reflection. She reached up and cleaned off the eyeliner and its stains, also noticing her eyes.

"I know..." she then sighed. "My eyes... I've never seen them so dull."

"Huh?"

"My eyes brightness varies depending in my mood." Gemma said.

"G, you really shouldn't get so distraught. He'll be OK." May said. Gemma shook her head.

"He was coughing blood, covered in bruises, broken ribs, head bleeding. I just can't believe that, May."

May placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Just keep believing he'll be OK and he'll pull through."  
"I can't allow myself to believe. It'll hurt more when it happens then."

"Oh god dammit, G!" May exclaimed, raising her hands. "I give up! I can't believe that you won't believe in the one you love! I have believed in Ash through many situations, I know you and Walter aren't back together yet, but Ash and I hadn't even confessed before and I believed in him!"

"May's right." Zea said, stepping in to join the two now that reg. was over. "He'll be fine, ignore Lauren."

"Thanks girls." Gemma smiled weakly.

"C'mon, let's go to battle class and then break, k?" May said, leading Gemma from the toilets with Zea.

***

"Today we'll be doing tag battles!" Announced the announcer. "One the first side is... Ash Ketchum and Jadon! And the second...' he pulled two pieces of paper from the bowl 'Zea and Gemma!"

Gemma sighed as she stood up, she was not in the mood for this today. Both teams took their side of the field, drawing a Poké ball each.

"Go Sceptile!"

"Go Garchomp!"

"Go Vaporeon!"

"Go Flareon."

"There will be no foul play in this match, kids, and no substitutions! Now... GO!" The ref. said.

"Sceptile use leaf blade!" Ash called. The large lizard ran at Vaporeon with its glowing leaves crossed. Zea, when she realised Gemma wasn't reacting, ordered her Pokémon to dodge. Vaporeon managed to get out of the way just in time, though it received a small hit to its leg.

Gemma was frozen, she had been since she realised Ash was using Sceptile. She couldn't help but think about the boy that owned its previous evolution. Jadon noticed that she wasn't attacking and took his chance.

"Garachomp use dragon claw!" he commanded. The Pokémon ran forward and, without being told to dodge, hit Flareon full on, throwing the small Pokémon across the field.

"It seems Gemma just isn't up for today's battle!" The announcer called out.

"Gemma!" Zea shouted. "Snap out of it!" She was distracted when Sceptile started to charge a solar beam, Garachomp still not knowing what to do. In a last ditch attempt she turned to Flareon. "Will you listen to me?"

The fire type considered it for a moment before nodding. Zea grinned. "Alright! Flareon use flamethrower!"

Flareon released the attack, knocking Sceptile out of concentration. The solar beam was stopped and Ash was crushed by the unconscious Pokémon.

Gemma then snapped from her little world for a second. "Huh... wait, how'd that happen?"

"Flareon let me order it. Now, order it yourself, G!" Zea said. Gemma was still dazed, but did so.

"Uh... use flamethrower!"

"I just used that, but it's a start." Zea sighed. "Use hydro pump!"

"Garchomp, dragon breath!"

Both attacks were beaten, leaving Vaporeon unconscious as her attack was thrown back and being hit by dragon breath. Gemma seemed to have gone into her own world again. Zea growled in frustration.

"Flareon come back! I think this battle is over!" She called.

"Looks like we have a forfeit from the red corner!"

Flareon returned itself, Zea walking off. Gemma 'woke up' and walked after, still not completely sure of what happened.

She'd find out later.

***

**Me: A second update today! I'm on a writing frenzy, lol. And Zea, I can't remember what gender your Pokémon are! :S Sorry. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9: Cliffhanger

**Me: I have no idea what to say.**

**May: Disclaimer?**

**Me: OH YEAH! I haven't done that once yet, have I? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I do own Gemma, Walter, Londie and Bradley, no copying! I don't own Zea, Jadon, Alessandra or Markus; they all belong to their respective owners/submitters. **

**Me: That is all.**

**Chapter 9**

"What on earth happened in there, G?" May asked as they all headed to brunch.

"I, I don't know." Gemma replied, walking off ahead of the group. Everyone stared after her, all still confused.

Meanwhile Gemma grabbed a small yoghurt pot and sat down on an empty, one person table. She ate it slowly, watching her friends all happily chat at the other table, well, except Londie. She was still being unusually silent. Everyone had their theory; all of them were the same. She'd broken up with, or been dumped by, Bradley.

Right now Gemma didn't care. She didn't seem to care about anything that day.

Once she finished her yoghurt she walked out of the canteen, and decided to talk a walk around the field. Chimchar looked at his trainer, concerned, worried and confused. He walked beside her, staring up the whole time, clasping onto her jean leg. When he saw a familiar green haired boy and an _un_familiar lilac haired one heading their way he tugged on her jeans quickly, only to be ignored.

"Oh look what we have here, the little bully beater." The lilac haired one snickered when they stood in front of her.

"Piss off." Gemma said indifferently.

"Ooo, the little girl's pissed off is she, right Paul?" Drew smirked.

"Right, Drew." Paul the grabbed her arm, Gemma twisted it around and flipped him over.

"I said piss off." She said, walking off.

"She is, she really is." Drew said as Paul stood back up.

Gemma soon found herself walking back through the insides of the building, when she was stopped by a teacher.

"Ms. Ashmore, I was looking for you. Will you come with me please?" She said. Looking back Gemma saw Ms. Jenkins. Sighing she followed her.

The grey haired teacher led her to an office, gesturing for the girl to sit. Gemma did so and Jenkins took a seat on the opposite side of the desk.

"Why am I here, Miss? I floored Paul in self defence." Gemma said blankly.

"No, it's not about that. It's about the way you are acting and about what happened to a certain someone." Gemma sighed.

"Who snitched?"

"No one 'snitched', Gemma. You have been seen acting very out of character by many teachers today. The staff have only just been informed of what happened to Mr. Strong, you see, so they didn't know why you were being so..."

"So what?"

"I don't know if this is the right word, but some said they didn't get why you were being so 'emo'." Miss Jenkins said. "I know you and he were very close, but this is just a bit melodramatic."

"Oh yeah? Melodramatic?! How would you feel, if someone you have loved _forever_ was being abused by his father?! How would you feel if you didn't realise?! How would you feel when he told you everything, and then a day later gets beaten up because his dad saw him with you?! How would you feel, if h-he e-ended u-up in inten-intensive c-care?! Tell me you wouldn't be a bit 'melodramatic'!" Gemma yelled. Jenkins looked stunned. "I'm not gonna sit here and listen to this crap."

Gemma walked from the room without another word. She sat outside their next class, Math, silently fuming to herself. Alessandra and Markus walked past, both knowing why she was so OTT about the whole situation due to their accidental spying.

That day went by slowly, painfully slowly.

***

_Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip._

He was still asleep.

Gemma sat by his bedside, silently holding his pale hand. She hadn't gone home after school, instead she headed straight to the IC (as intensive care will now be referred to as) unit. He seemed to have gotten worse, not better, which made her all the more depressed. She refused food and drink, not even turning her head to see who asked.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she ignored it.

"You're Gemma, right?" The voice said. Turning Gemma saw the familiar blonde woman, Walter's mother. She nodded. "Thank you for being there for him when I wasn't."

"I wasn't, though. I only realised exactly what was wrong at the dance. And he was beaten up over me." Gemma replied.

"You were there for him more than I was." Kelly said, sitting down on another chair. "I wasn't even there for little Lily."  
"Oh, is that the little sister you had when you moved?"

"Yes. I didn't even stop James when he hurt her, I was too scared."

"That's natural, Mrs. Strong. I'd be scared."

"Walter took it into his own hands to protect Buddy and Lily, he would lock them in their rooms, so only he could be hit. He's a strong one."

"Strong enough to pull through this?"

"Of course. Why, don't you believe that?"

"Four years ago, maybe. But, he's changed a great deal." Gemma sighed.

"That's what being abused does to you, I guess." The door opened and a little blonde boy walked in.

"Is he awake yet, mom?" he asked.

"No, Buddy, he isn't." Kelly replied. Buddy walked in fully, standing by his brother's bed.

"Look who came to see your brother, do you remember Gemma?"

"Hi! Weren't you the one who used to play at our old house?" Buddy said. Gemma nodded, her grip on the hand getting tighter.

Just then, his hand moved.

***

**Me: Why do I keep ending at cliff-hangers? I guess I like keeping you interested. R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10: Relief

**Me: Thank you again for your help Zea, I will most definitely need it! Well, we're off again.**

**Chapter 10- Relief**

_"Hi! Weren't you the one who used to play at our old house?" Buddy said. Gemma nodded, her grip on the hand getting tighter._

_Just then, his hand moved._

***

Gemma's hand pulled away in shock, his pale hand clenched into a fist before lying flat on the bed and pushing. Looking to his face Gemma could see his eyes open as he struggled to push himself up, he collapsed back soon after.

"W-Walter?" Gemma gasped.

"Buddy, go get a doctor, quick!" Kelly said. The brown eyed boy nodded and ran out.

"G?" Walter said. Gemma grasped his hand again and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Mom?" Kelly nodded too. A doctor walked in with Buddy, going straight over to the now conscious boy.

"Well done on waking up, Mr. Strong. Mrs. Strong, Ms. Ashmore, can you leave so I can give him a full check?" the doctor said. Kelly nodded, standing up, reluctantly Gemma followed. Once outside the room Kelly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Go and find your friends, I'll stay." She said. Gemma nodded and ran out of the hospital doors, turning down the road toward May's house. When she found the sweet little family home she ran up and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Montenegro opened the door.

"Hello Gemma, I'll call May." She said, Gemma nodded whilst catching her breath.

"I am so not made for running." She panted. A minute or so later May came to the door.

"Hey G, what's up?" May asked.

"Walter, just woke up." Gemma panted. "D'you have some water? I just ran, the whole way." May nodded and went back inside, emerging a few seconds later with a bottle of water. Gemma grabbed it and gulped it all down. "Thanks." Then Gemma noticed that May was in a short dress and a pair of leggings, and had her hair in a neat bun. May noticed and smiled.

"I _was_ heading on a date with Ash, but I think we should go pick him up and head straight to the hospital to see Walter." May smiled. Gemma gave a quiet thank you and stood straight. May put her hands on her hips. "I don't have to attempt to give you a piggy back do I?"

"I'll be OK." Gemma said. May smiled, grabbing her friend's arm and running.

"Ash's house is on the other side of town I'm afraid, but with luck we'll bump into him as he heads over to get me." May said as they ran. Gemma nodded.

After about five more minutes off running they bumped, literally, into Ash. All three fell over.

"Ow..." Ash groaned. "May, what on earth?"  
"Walter woke up, Gemma ran all the way to my house from the hospital to tell me." May explained as her boyfriend pulled her up, she in turn pulled up Gemma. "I'm sorry but the date'll have to wait for now."

"That's fine, I think this is a good enough reason." Ash said. Then they both noticed Gemma, panting like hell. "Are you OK, G?"

"Yeah, run ahead, I'll catch up." She replied.

"No, you're coming. Climb onto my back." Ash said.

"You think you could hold me?"

"Of course, your pixie sized!"

"I have enough energy to hit you know." Gemma glared. Sighing she climbed onto her friend's back and the three were off.

"Ash does have a point about you being a pixie." May said.

"I swear, you call me a pixie once more and you will be seeing pixies everywhere." Gemma hissed. May shut up.

"How much further to the hospital?" Ash asked.

"About three streets." May replied. Ash groaned. "What? She's not as light as a pixie then?" Ash didn't reply for fear of what Gemma may do.

It took them almost twenty minutes to reach the hospital, Ash let Gemma down when they reached the car park, and the trio ran in.

"Who's gonna call the others?" Gemma asked as they neared the doors.

"I have my mobile, but I only have Zea and Londie's numbers." May said.

"I'll call Jadon." Ash said. The two stayed outside so they could use the mobiles whilst Gemma went straight into her boyfriend's room.

"Did you get them?" Kelly asked. Gemma nodded.

"They're outside calling the others." She replied. Looking to Walter she saw him sitting up with help of the bed. "Hey."

"Hey G." He smiled back under his oxygen mask. "Can I take this off now ma?"

"I think so." Kelly smiled. Walter reached up and removed it.

"Thank god, I can speak properly now." He sighed. "But my ribs still hurt like crap."

"They would, they broke." Gemma said. He grinned at her.

"Well I'm OK!" He then went serious. "Where's, uh, dad?"

"In a cell waiting to be put on trial." Kelly replied. She then noticed the way the two were looking at each other. "Uh, I'll leave you two alone." She said before walking out.

"She's figured it out already." Walter smiled. Gemma nodded.

"Mother's intuition I guess." She said. The green eyed boy nodded. Before either even knew they were doing it they leaned in and kissed, well, Gemma did most of the leaning.

Just then Ash and May, now accompanied by Zea and Jadon, burst in.

"Whoa.." Ash said. The two broke apart, blushing. "That was..."

"Uh... unexpected." Jadon added.

"This is awkward." Walter said. It was silent for a second before May spoke.

"Good on you G!" she giggled. Gemma laughed.

"Thanks." She said, blush still evident on her normally almost white cheeks. Her eyes were now once again bright yellow.

"Well, I have something with me that may just get Walter back on his feet a lot quicker now he can swallow." Zea said, holding up a small pill. "Leafeon and Espeon, with some slight help from Vaporeon, have practiced making these. It's a special type of healing they made, it heals someone without any pain and brings them back to full health, like nothing ever happened! It's still pretty new, and this will be the first time it's used on a human."

"So he's basically a guinea pig?" Gemma said.

"Pretty much, but it worked fine on Pokémon!" Zea assured.

"OK, try it. I hate this place." Walter said. Zea handed him the pill and he swallowed it, taking a gulp of the water next to him afterward. "That didn't taste nice."

"What medicine does?" Zea shrugged. "It'll take its time, but soon you'll be right as rain!"

"I hope so... what day is it today?"

"Friday, luckily for you. You don't have to go straight back to school after that pill works its magic." Jadon said.

"Hey, where's Londie?" Ash then asked.

"I don't know..." May said. "She didn't answer her phone, come to think of it."

***

Londie was crying in her room again. This wasn't like her, she was normally the hyper girl everyone laughs with, not at. But ever since Bradley was an insensitive jerk who dumped her by _text_, she had gone mad with sadness. She knew after a few more days she'd be over it, but she just needed a few days of self pity first.

She then heard her phone bleep at her, she had a message. _Probably from May wondering why I didn't answer her call._ She thought.

'Walter's awake, Londie! C'mon!- May.' It read. Londie sighed and replied.

'Sorry, I'm piled under my entire sis's homework pile, I can't get there.' She sent the lie and lay down.

She needed to be alone, just for a few days.

***

"She said she's trapped under her sis's homework." May said as she walked back in. "Hey, isn't the bruise on his forehead gone?" she added, pointing at where there used to be a bruise on Walter's head.

"The pill is already working." Zea smiled. "Told you!"

"Yeah, I believe you now." Gemma giggled, hugging Walter openly.

"I shoulda noticed you two earlier." May said. "I'm normally good at that sorta stuff."

"Well, not this time!" Ash chuckled.

"Speak for yourself!" May frowned. Ash scratched the back of his head and sweatdropped. May giggled and glomped him. "Aww, I'm only teasing."

"You two!" Jadon said.

"We _were_ supposed to be on a date, guys, don't blame us." Ash said.

"Then by all means go!" Zea smiled. "Don't let this ruin it."

"OK, c'mon Ash!" May grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him out.

"They are so made for each other." Gemma said. Then she saw a weird look on Walter's face. "What's with you?"

"This pill, Zea was right, there's no pain but what's weird is I can feel my ribs going back together."

"Eww!" Gemma squirmed. "I really did not want to know that."

"You asked." Walter shrugged. He then had the weird look on his face again. "This is seriously weird."

"Don't blame me." Zea said. "I didn't make it."

***

Gemma went home happy, she went upstairs and changed into her PJs, bright blue ones, and ran downstairs.

"What's got you so happy?" Her mother asked. "Earlier you looked like death."

"Walter woke up. Zea gave him some magic pill too so he'll be out by morning." Gemma smiled, eating a tub of ice-cream as she sat on the sofa. Louise jumped up next to her, Andy sitting on the floor chewing his rattle again. "You can't fit all that in your mouth you know." Gemma smiled at the little two year old. He looked up at her innocently before chewing it again. Gemma chuckled. Chimchar decided to be cheeky and pinch some ice cream, making Gemma laugh.

***

**Me: Happy chapter! YAY! That pill idea belongs to Zeaeevee, not me, by the way. R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sleepover! :D

**Me: OK, this chapter won't have too much of the boys in, I'm afraid. I really wanted to right a sleepover chapter, I love writing Truth and Dares. So sorry if you wanna see how Walter/Jadon/Ash are.**

**Chapter 11- Sleepover! :D**

The next day Walter was released from hospital and was soon happy at home. The house was cleaned up and Gemma's father offered to get his work-mates to help them knock down the dividing wall of the boys' bedrooms so that they had more room. The whole house would be given a makeover at no cost to Kelly.

On Saturday night Gemma decided to have a 'little' sleepover, if it could be called little with the size of her room. All her female friends were coming, all except Londie. This time her excuse was that she had to help out at her sister's Brownies.

They all started to arrive at around seven, and immediately they took all the snacks and drinks they had in the house up to Gemma's room. Inside her room were three double air beds, ready for the girls to put their sleeping bags on.

"Whoa! This place is _huge_!" Alessandra gasped as they walked in.

"I have dad's promotion to thank for that." Gemma said. "There are plenty of bathrooms for you to get changed in, I'll be in my closet." She added as she walked into the walk in closet. A few minutes later they were all sitting in a circle. Gemma was in a tank top and long trousers, her top with a cheeky little Chimchar face on it, May was in a knee length royal blue night dress, Alessandra in a light blue pair of short PJs and Zea in a similar pair to Gemma but in pink and purple and with an Eevee on the front. Chimchar was already asleep in the art area.

"Do you remember Mrs. Sharp earlier this week? Omg, she was sooooooo mad!" Zea laughed.

"Oh yeah, I sure do remember! I was on the receiving end of it!" May said. She put on her strictest face and folded her arms. "Ms. Montenegro, may I ask what time you call this? You are late!" she said in a weird voice. Everyone laughed.

"You were only about ten seconds late too!" Gemma snickered. "She has got to be the strictest teacher in the world, how old is she?"  
"She's only 30." Zea said.

"You're joking, right?" Alessandra said with wide eyes.

"I'm not, she's only 30."

"That cannot be possible!" May gasped. "She looks sixty!"

"I know." Zea smirked.

"OK girls, we have a long night ahead of us, how about a game of truth or dare?" Gemma said as she grabbed something from her draw. "I have a spin the bottle game somewhere... aha!" she pulled out the game and placed it on the floor, setting it so they could choose the dares and questions.

"Are you spinning first?" May asked as she took a bite of a cookie. Gemma answered by spinning it.

"Aw man!" Alex groaned as it landed on her. "I'm going for truth, any dare from you are gonna be pure evil."

"OK... what is your relationship with Markus, and don't even try lying. I can tell." Gemma asked. Alessandra blushed.

"Uh... he's my best friend... and I guess I kinda like him..." she said.

"Kinda? Alex, you loooooove him." May teased. Alessandra blushed harder.

"Uh... anyway." She said as she spun the bottle again, this time it landed on May.

"I'll go for dare." She said. "I think I'm going to regret that decision though."

"Hmmmm.... I dare you to send Ash a dirty text message." Alessandra said. Sighing May grabbed her phone and started to text, the others peering over her shoulder and giggling as she sent it.

"I am sooo gonna kill you for making me do that." May glared.

"If you were Gemma I'd be worried." Alessandra giggled. May sighed and spun the bottle, this time landing on Gemma. Zea gave a silent cheer.

"I'm in a cautious mood, truth." Gemma replied. She then looked at Zea. "Oh you won't be cheering for long, the second you get spun I'm making you do a dare."

"OK then... what one thing do you love most about Walter?" May asked.

"Gee, I have to pick only _one_?" Gemma said with a raised eyebrow. The girls giggled. "Um... probably his eyes. I have this soft spot for bright green eyes."

"No wonder you keep gazing into them!" Zea giggled.

"Ohhhh you are sooo getting a real big dare." Gemma said. She pun the bottle and 'accidently' made it stop on Zea. "Oops."

"I'll go for dare just to see what you'll make me do." Zea replied.

"OK, go into Louise's room and try and take her potato." Gemma smirked. Zea looked slightly confused but got up and went out of the room.

"How is that a real big dare, G?" May asked as she lay on her front. "I think that's pretty easy."

"You don't know Lou that well then."

"I seriously don't get you." Alex said.

"3, 2, 1..." Gemma then said.

"AHHHHHHH!" Zea screamed as the little ginger girl chased her all around the landing. "HELP!"

"Nope, it was your dare." Gemma giggled.

"And to be honest, we don't wanna die." Alessandra laughed. "I see what you meant now."

"I'm sure she is in love with that potato."

It was a few minutes before Gemma's mom got Louise back to bed and Zea came back in.

"Remind me never to steal from a five year old again." She panted. "She is fast!"

"I know." Gemma snickered. Zea spun the bottle and it landed on Alessandra.

"I'm still playing it safe, truth." Alessandra said.

"Uh... have you ever kissed a boy?" Zea said.

"Not yet..." Alex blushed.

"So, you're hoping to kiss a certain boy with the first name beginning with M?" May grinned as she chomped on another cookie.

"Maybe." Alex replied before spinning. It landed back on Gemma.

"Truth." Gemma repeated.

"OK... have you ever had another nickname other than 'G' and 'Gemzi'?"

"I was called flame in my old school, mainly cos of how many fire types I used." Gemma said. "That was easy."

She spun again and smirked when May said truth.

"Are you a v-....."

"YES! Omg, you are the fifth person to ask that since I started dating Ash!" May blushed.

"I was asking if you were a vegetarian actually." Gemma smirked. May glared and smacked Gemma over the head with a pillow.

"Oh, you are asking for it now!" Gemma hit her back and soon a fully fledged pillow fight began.

***

**One hour later...**

The four laughed when the saw the feather covered room, and their feather covered selves.

"Omg we look like Swablu wings!" Gemma laughed as she fell back.

"We do, omg how are we gonna tidy this lot up?" May giggled, brushing herself off.

"We don't, we just sit here and chat and eat!" Alessandra replied.

"Good idea." Zea said. Just then May's phone bleeped, she picked it up and read the message.

"Oh my god! Ash texted back!" She gasped. "Have you got a laptop with a webcam, G?"

"Yeah, c'mon. Lets log in on my MSN and we can talk to him." Gemma laughed, grabbing her red laptop from her desk and setting it up on the floor. She logged into MSN and opened Ash's window, setting up a full screen video call.

"Hi ya!" They all laughed. Ash chuckled.

"Would you girls have anything to do with a certain message from May?" he asked.

"Maybe." Gemma laughed.

"You're all hyper, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right there." Zea said. "We have had way too much chocolate and fizzy pop."

"You can say that again." Alex added.

"So, lemme guess. Truth and dare?" Ash said. May nodded.

"They dared me to send that message." She said.

"Right... anyway, why are you all covered in feathers?"

"Pillow fight." Gemma said. "That your girlfriend started."

"You asked if I was... well... you know..." May blushed. Ash was looking very confused.

"Can you keep it down in there, pal!" Came a voice on Ash's end. Everyone but Gemma snickered.

"Is that who I think it is?" May laughed. Sure enough a very tired looking Walter walked into the room Ash was using to talk to them.

"Hiiiiiiii!" the three girls said, Gemma hiding her face and blushing.

"What are you doing there?" Zea asked.

"I have to stay here for a while until the work on my house is done." Walter said. "What are you lot doing?"

"Sleepover at G's house." Alex said. "G! Look up!"

Gemma sighed and looked up.

"Hey." Walter said.

"You coulda told me you were there." Gemma sighed. "This is sooo embarrassing."

"I don't know why. Anyway, I'm off to sleep. Keep it down would ya Ash?" Walter said as he left.

"OK!" Ash yelled back. The girls laughed. "I think I better be off too, cya tomorrow May, cya Monday the rest of ya!" he then said as the screen went off. Gemma turned off the laptop.

"I cannot believe that just happened." She groaned.

"I can't believe Ash actually read the message!" May said.

"It's from you, why wouldn't he?" Zea teased as she climbed into her sleeping bag.

"Shut up." May said, yet again hitting her with a pillow.

Safe to say none of them fell asleep 'til at least 5:00am.

***

**Me: how was that? I enjoyed it personally. R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12: Sunday madness!

**Me: I'm on a rotation with stories, Sheesh, I'm writing this, then another, then this, then the other. Man, my hands are gonna drop off! **

**Chapter 12- Sunday Madness**

Gemma yawned as she sat up in her very feather covered bed. She looked over at the clock. _7:00, dammit._

Sighing she got up, slightly wobbly due to only two hours sleep. She groggily walked to her en suite and splashed her face with cold water to wake her up. She knew the others wouldn't be up for a while so she had a nice warm shower before going into her wardrobe and getting dressed.

She emerged in a white blouse and a pair of skinny black jeans with her hair in a bun again. Sighing she checked her clock, only 8:00. She grabbed her laptop and sat on her bed cross legged, continuing typing 'Remember'.

An hour or so later Zea yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes, also having little sleep. "Morning."

"Morning Zea." Gemma replied. Zea stood up and followed the same pattern Gemma had, a shower before dressing, this time in the bathroom. She came out in a plain white t-shirt and a light pair of loose jeans, her hair still up in the familiar ponytail.

"Whatcha doin?" Zea asked, walking over to the pale brunette.

"Writing my story, I'm hoping to get it published one day." Gemma replied.

"What's it about?"

"A boy falls from a podium in battle, and gets amnesia. But he had a secret relationship with a girl and she is pregnant, so they have to try and get his memory back. Everyone finds out everything about them too."

"Cool." Zea said, she sat down on the floor again and started to mess with the spin-the-bottle game that had been left out. May woke up when it accidently fell on her. "Oops, sorry May."  
"*yawn* Don't worry about it." May yawned. "What time is it?"

"About quarter past nine." Gemma replied.

"I'll go get dressed then..." May walked to the bathroom and soon came out with her hair in two plaits and wearing a blue dress top and a long white skirt.

"You going somewhere fancy?" Zea asked.

"I'm going out with Ash." May nodded, sitting on the couch.

"I hope it's not for too long, battle team practice is today." Gemma said as she shut down her laptop.

"I don't think it will be, we're just going out for ice cream."

"That's good, without him its manic, the boys won't shut up!" The brunette groaned. Zea and May laughed which woke up the last one of them, Alessandra. "Hi!"

"Morning." Alessandra sighed. "I hate mornings."

"Don't we all, now go get dressed so we can get breakfast." May smiled. Fast forward a bit and Alex was in a blue vest top and black jacket with jean shorts.

"Let's go!"

***

"Thanks for the lovely meal Mrs. Ashmore!" Zea called as the group of four walked from the large house.

"You're welcome Zea!" Gemma's mom called back.

"She is a good cook." Alex agreed.

"She has to be, with three kids in the house and two that come back once a year." Gemma replied. "Well, where are each of us headed?"

"I'm off to the ice cream Parlour." May smiled.

"I'm off to train." Zea replied.

"I'm going to train with Markus." Alessandra said.

"So it seems I'm either spying on Ash and May or going off to find Walter." Gemma giggled, May blushed. Just then a little ginger girl wearing jeans and a frilly pink skirt ran into Gemma's leg.

"Sissy I wanna go parky!" Louise squealed, pulling on Gemma's top.

"Or I could do that." The latter sighed. The girls laughed. "Well, I'll probably end up seeing May at the practice later, cos' Ash will probably bring her."

"Cya." The others smiled as they ran off to do their own things.

"C'mon Lou, let's go to the park." Gemma said.

***

As soon as they arrived at the small park Louise ran off to the swings, dragging Gemma with her.

"Push me!" Louise said, sitting on the swing. Gemma giggled lightly and pushed the girl.

"Hold on tight!" She laughed, pushing Louise high, the ginger girl swung her legs back and forth.

"Higher!"

"If I push you any higher you will be joining the Cleffa on the moon, Lou!" Just then Gemma saw Walter and Buddy coming into the park and she lost concentration, forgetting to push Louise, making the swing connect with her forehead. She fell back and Louise jumped off the swing.

"Sissy!" She exclaimed. That voice caught Walter's attention, he looked over and saw Gemma lying on the ground. He quickly ran over, his brother following.

"G! Are you OK?" He asked as he sat her up. Gemma opened her eyes, she was seeing double.

"Walter?" She slurred out. He nodded.

"I think we better get her home, she needs to rest. Louise, Buddy, looks like your trips have been cut short." Walter said as he picked up the girl. They all ran back to the large house, knocking on the door.

"Y-... oh dear what happened?" Mrs. Ashmore asked.

"She got hitty on the head with a swing!" Louise said, "I was on it!"

"No wonder she was knocked out! Oh, Walter dear! Come in, all of you." They all walked inside, going up to Gemma's room and laying her on her bed. "I'll go get something to help her dizziness."

"OK." Walter said as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Y'know, I still need to go to battle practice, we have a tournament coming up." Gemma slurred out.

"It depends if you can _walk_, G." Walter chuckled. "How'd you get hit anyway?"

"She was staring at you!" Louise giggled. Gemma blushed.

"Hehe..." she said. Walter smiled.

"You silly girl, I sometimes wonder if you're sillier than Louise!"

"No one is sillier than Louise." Buddy laughed, only to receive a kick to the shin from the younger girl. "OW!"

"Lou..." Gemma sighed.

A few hours later and Gemma was finally coming to her senses, double vision was gone and she could speak normally.

"I need to get to Battle practice." She said, standing up.

"Then I think I'll be coming with you to make sure you don't fall over again." Walter said, following her as she walked from her room, Louise had left to play ages ago, Buddy followed the two.

"I think I'll go back to Ash's house, I don't wanna see you being all kissy-kissy." Buddy said with his tongue out.

"Oh, so you don't want to watch Ash and the year eight battle team, huh?" Gemma said. Buddy looked a bit torn, wanting to watch but not wanting to see his brother kissing his girlfriend. "Don't worry, we won't be kissing."

"Alright, I'll come. But I have permission to hit you if you kiss!" Buddy said.

"Your an eight year old who acts bloomin five! Alright, you have permission." Walter said. Buddy did a small 'kerching'. Walter shook his head and ruffled the boy's blonde hair. "C'mon."

***

"Hey G! What took you so long?" Ash called from the centre of the hall. The trio ran over.

"I got hit on the head by a swing." Gemma said.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Louise's swing didn't stop and it hit me!" she replied.

"Cos she was staring at Walter." Buddy smirked. Gemma glared.

"If you were my brother you'd be dead now." Buddy looked scared.

"OK, stop scaring the kid and come one over. Walter and Buddy, you two can sit by May on the bench." Ash said, gesturing to where the brunette was sitting. Each person ran off to their respective area. "OK! G is finally here so let's start!"

"What are we doing today anyway?" one asked.

"Go sit up in the bleachers, guys, I think I want to see if G is strong enough for the tournament." Ash replied.

"You sure about that? I've beaten you before, dude." Gemma smirked.

"You won't beat me again."

"Looks like we have a wager, guys, who wants to place bets?" Said one of the other battlers. Ash sighed.

"Go to the bleachers, boys." He said in the same tone. They did as told this time. "G, you ready?"

"You bet!" Gemma said, running to the other side of the battle field. Ash went to his side and drew a Poké ball.

"Both throw our Poké balls at the same time!" Ash called. Gemma nodded. "1, 2, 3..."

Both threw the red and white balls, Ash revealing a Blastoise and Gemma a Venasaur.

"Why do I always end up with a type disadvantage against you?" Ash sighed. Everyone laughed.

*

"He does always seem to be at a type disadvantage." May said.

"True, true. He used Sceptile against Chim last time, and this time I think he thought she would use another of her trademark fire types, but he just isn't that lucky!" Walter chuckled.

"He has won some things by dumb luck before."

"He won't be so lucky this time."

***

**Me: The battle will be next chapter. Right now I am creeped, I am alone and hearing noises, though it may just be me. Well, R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13: A battle and more problems

**Me: I am sooo sorry; I did what I did with the last one, left it at a battle! Sorry! Here we go.... I'm cheating, BTW, this is copied from another story of mine, minus a few bits and added a bit or two, and its short. If you read Ruby's Journey you will recognise it.**

**Chapter 13- A battle and more problems. **

"Let's get this battle started!" She then called out loud. "Venasaur, start with razor leaf!"

"Blastoise use hydro cannon!"

"Oh my god he is an idiot today!" Buddy sighed as he face palmed.

"Why?" May asked.

"Hydro cannon leaves the user unable to move for quite a while... he's cutting it very close." Walter said.

Nevertheless the attacks had collided, but somehow the razor leaf broke through the stronger attack easily, hitting the Water type soon after.

"What on earth!?" Ash exclaimed. Gemma giggled.

"Solar Beam!" Gemma called. The attack charged unusually quickly and Blastoise, despite his dodging efforts, was still grazed by the attack.

"Use Rapid Spin!"

"Solar beam!"

"Stop and get out of the way!" Ash called. Gemma smirked.

"Use Frenzy Plant!" She ordered.

When that call finally reached Ash's mind he was wide eyed.

"Shit."

The vines all came up at once, all hitting the Water type, uh oh.

"Yeah, Uh Oh." Ash said. Blastoise is out for the count! The winner is Gemma! .... Wait, since when was I the ref? "How on earth..." Ash said under his breath as the kids all congratulated Gemma. He chuckled and recalled Blastoise and walked over to her.

"How did you do that, Gem?" Buddy asked.

"All in the training." Gemma replied. "The Solar beam is a technique I taught her, it's easier when they can do charge attacks quickly."

"Well done." Ash said, shaking her hand. "You really are ready to fight in the battle tournament with us."

"I knew that already." Gemma smirked. "I better go now, shall we take Buddy back to the park, I did cut it short." She said, looking back at Walter.

"Sure. Cya later Ash, try not to talk loudly to the girl's on MSN tonight." Walter said as he, Buddy and Gemma walked off.

"Alright Team, let's try and work on some of those problems with over-confidence."

***

Gemma and Walter sat on a bench as Buddy ran around playing on the swings with some friends he knew from school.

"How are you dealing with living in Ash's house?" Gemma asked. Walter looked at her.

"It's OK, I can't wait to see what your dad's company did to my house though." He said.

"You'll be pleasantly surprised, Dad's company built the mansion. If they can build that they can turn your house into something great!" Gemma giggled, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure they can." Walter said. "You know... I'm still scared."

Gemma frowned, looking up at him. "Don't be. He's locked away now, Walter, he can't hurt you."

"I, I know... I'm not worried about him hurting _me_, though. I'm worried about him hurting _you_." Gemma's frown got heavier and she grabbed him in a hug.

"He's not gonna hurt either of us, anyone, ever again." Gemma assured. "He is gonna be in jail for a long, long time soon."

"I know... but I can't help but worry." Walter sighed. Gemma leant up and kissed him, pulling herself onto his lap.

"EW! Guys you promised!" Buddy shouted, running over. Gemma pulled back and chuckled.

"Sorry Buddy." She apologised, a smile on her face.

***

Later that day Gemma and Walter both headed back to Ash's house, Buddy running ahead so he didn't have to see any 'kissy face' moments.

They got in and found Kelly staring at a piece of paper with a shocked expression on her face.

"Ma? What's wrong?" Walter asked.

"They have asked us to come and give evidence in court against your father." She said, her voice breaking.

***

**Me: I'm sorry this wasn't much of a comeback chapter, but I am in a rush to get my RJC league finished so I have a chapter break off battles in that, and then I may think of updating this again. Just to say yes, the two people who are currently asking me to accept their OC means they will be in! But not yet.**

**An extra note, for the sequel to Ruby's Journey I will need some OC, so if anyone in this story would like to appear in RJC's sequel then please fill out this profile:**

**Name: (Both please)**

**Nickname: (If they don't have one, I don't _need_ it)**

**Age: (From ten upwards)**

**DOB: (Date of Birth from 2028-2030 or 2028 or earlier)**

**Hometown: (Any region)**

**Hair: (Style, colour, accessories)**

**Eyes: (Colour)**

**Clothes: (Contest too please)**

**Occupation: (Trainer? Coordinator? Researcher? Designer?)**

**Personality: (Use adjectives only)**

**Family: (Unless they have none)**

**Pokémon: (If a starter two max, if older six max)**

**Future Pokémon: (Evolutions, Catches, Trades)**

**Goals: (What they want to do!)**

**Crush: (I need one for one of my characters, a boy needed!)**

**Back-story: (They didn't come from nowhere, so where, how, what, when, why, who?)**

**Role wanted: (Good guy? Bad guy? New gym leader? If the latter I will need to send you a separate profile.)**

**I'll also need what type of episode you would want them to appear in, I will have only limited ones as reoccurring, ones I think are worth it. Don't be offended if you're just a one off. **

**That is all, R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14: Court

**Me: You Know? This story is now officially classed as a drama! Not in the genre but c'mon, it's been drama the whole way through! Please review, I know there are logged in members who read this, so do review! PLEASE! Warning: Sensitive stuff in this, and some mild language. Oh yeah, and I got a review (anonymous), I've deleted it but no, cpd I do not need to correct 'go screw at Walter' as 'screw at' can mean yell at too! So there! Not trying to be rude. **

**Chapter 14- Court**

"W-what?" Walter gasped. Gemma's grip on his hand got tighter.

"They need someone to testify against him, we are the only witnesses, Walter." Kelly said, Walter started to shake. Gemma looked at him with worried eyes.

"Walter..." She said.

"Can you go? I need to think this through." Walter said. Gemma looked at him, now confused. "Please, just go." He said sharply

Gemma slowly let her hand drop from Walter's and slowly walked out of the room and the house, looking back once.

"Son..." Kelly said. "Don't push away ones so close."

"I need to think about this, Ma." Walter said, walking upstairs to the room he was sharing with Ash. He sat on the bed and his composure completely faded, breaking into sobs, his whole fragile frame shaking. Tears poured from his eyes and he just sat there.

Meanwhile Gemma had sat on the step outside Ash's house, Buddy had gone inside long before she had walked out, he was probably talking with Kelly.

Gemma held her face in her hands, fiddling with her bracelet when she got bored. Eventually she sighed and stood up, walking down the path of Ash's garden. As she did so Ash started to walk up it.

"Hey Gemma! ...Hey, why the emo look?" He asked, Gemma shrugged and walked off. Ash dismissed it and walked in. "Hi Kelly."

"Oh, hello Ash." Kelly smiled sadly, Ash frowned.

"What's wrong? Gemma was acting all upset a second ago too." He said. Kelly sighed, biting her lip.

"They want us to go to court against dad." Buddy said. Ash's face became one of shock.

"Oh." Ash said. "Where's Walter?"

"Upstairs." Kelly said. Ash nodded and walked up. He pushed the door to his room open and saw Walter sitting on the bed edge crying his heart out. "Walter?"

"Bog off." Walter sobbed. Ash frowned.

"Walter, man, I just wanna help." He said.

"Well you can't! So go away!" Walter snapped. Ash backed off a few steps.

"Um, OK..." Ash said, walking out.

***

Gemma turned over again, not able to get comfortable as she tried to nap. Sighing she sat back up, grabbing her phone and dialling May's number. After two rings she picked up.

"Hi G! Why ya calling?" She asked.

"I need to talk to someone. Walter's been asked to go to court against his dad."

"What? Oh my god, he must be horrified!"

"I don't know, he told me to go away... rather forcefully at that."

"Oh lord, G. You know he's just shocked and upset."

"I know, I just want to help, y'know?"

"Yeah. Well, maybe you'll have to testify too. You did find out first, and get your dad to call the police."

"I guess you're right. May, I don't think I can handle this!"

"You will, G. Want me to come over?"

"No... I think this through. You're right about me probably having to testify, I need to try and remember that horrible thing."

"Alright, night G."

"Night." Gemma finished as she closed the mobile's top, standing up and changing into her night clothes before hopping into bed.

_Walter tried to get out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough. James thrust another kick into his son's side, making him yelp in pain. _Gemma tossed and turned in her bed, it was dark outside now. 

_"Stop! Stop!" Walter yelled. James covered his son's mouth, pulling his hair hard._

_"Shut up, bastard!" he spat, slapping him hard around the face. James kicked his son once more before throwing him to the ground and walking off. _

Gemma shot up in her bed, cold sweat covering her body. She climbed out of bed, walking into the bathroom and splashing her face with cold water.

***

**_A week later..._**

It was the day. The day James was in court and the day Walter and his family, and Gemma, had to testify against him.

They arrived early at the court, Walter shaking and it wasn't to do with the unseasonal snow outside. Gemma had an arm around his shoulders and her head was rested on the one nearest to her.

"It'll all be OK." She said. Walter just nodded and wrapped and arm around her tightly, burying his face in her hair.

"We're about to start, come through." Someone said, they stood, going through. Lily had been left with a baby sitter.

Each member of the jury went up and said the oath before it was time to begin properly.

**(Bear with me, I don't know too much about court, only what I've seen on TV murder shows, so it may be inaccurate) **

"This is the trial of James Strong, charged with child abuse and attempted murder." The judge said. "Will the offender come to the stand."

James walked up to the stand.

"Now, do you plead guilty or non-guilty?"  
"Non-guilty." James said. Gemma gritted her teeth and felt Walter tense.

"Step down, call the first witness." The judge said. Kelly stood and walked to the witness stand. "Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"  
"I swear." Kelly said.

"Very well, council for the defence please start your questions." A man from the defence side stood and walked to the centre.

"Mr. Strong is your husband, yes?" He asked. Kelly nodded.

"Yes, he is my husband."

"When did you first notice him going out with his friends more often?"

"About three years ago, he came back drunk frequently."

"Did you worry?"  
"Not at first, I just thought he was having a good time with his friends, but then he started to yell at me. A lot." Kelly said.

"Did you confront him?"

"No, he started to yell when he wasn't drunk and hit me." Kelly's voice started to break. "I couldn't defend myself."  
"And was he drunk when he did most of his attacks on you?"

"Yes."

"Then really he did not know what he was doing, did he? He was drunk and couldn't control his senses. That is all." The defence said before sitting back down.

"Prosecution do you have anything to add?" The judge asked.

"No, your honour. The questions asked have covered all I need from Mrs. Strong." The prosecution said.

"Step down Mrs. Strong, call the next witness." The judge said. Kelly walked down and Buddy, shaking the poor boy, had to go up and swear the oath. "Prosecution may go first."

The prosecution stood up and walked to where the defence had stood a moment ago.

"So, Buddy, did you notice your father start to change?"

"Yes, he started yelling a lot more."

"When did he start hitting you?"  
"About two years ago, he started to yell a lot and then hit me one day. A week later he hit Lily and Walter started to lock us in our rooms, which is when he started to receive all the beatings."

"Did the first attack on your leave any damage?"  
"I had a huge bruise."

"That is all." Prosecution sat.

"Defence, do you have any more questions?" The judge asked.

"Just one, your honour. Did you ever consider that you may have done something wrong and he was just using corporal punishment?"

"Objection! Corporal punishment that leaves a mark continuously can also be classed as child abuse." The prosecution said.

"He is right, Mr. Kean, that question has no point to proving your side, sit." The judge said. Mr. Kean sat down again. "Next witness."

Buddy walked down, Gemma squeezed Walter's hand before walking up. She saw James grinning malevolently out of the corner of her eye and gulped. She swore the oath and then Mr. Kean stood again.

"So, what relation do you have to the defendant?" He asked.

"I am currently his son's girlfriend, sir." Gemma replied.

"And when did you start dating him?"

"I was with him for six months four years ago before he moved, and I've been with him about a month or two since I moved here. I've known him since I was three."

"When did you find out about this supposed 'abuse'?"

"When I was looking for him at school his was with a nurse getting bruises treated, the nurse said something about welfare. Then at the valentines disco, I tried to dance with him, and his neck hurt and his torso, so I ended up dragging him to the WC and looking for myself. He wouldn't explain to the teacher, but I managed to get him to explain to me. He had a big razor cut down his back too. They're gone now, healed by this special medicine our friend made."

"Who called the police?"  
"I told my dad to."  
"No more questions." Mr. Kean sat down. The judge asked the prosecution if they had any and he stood up.

"Gemma, how bad were his injuries?"

"Really bad. He had bruises all over his torso, I could only see his torso, arms and face so I don't know what other injuries he may have had, but the ones I could see were horrendous. I'm shocked he hadn't a broken bone at that time."

"Did you see what he was like in hospital?" Gemma's voice started to break as she spoke the next answer.

"Y-Yeah.... h-his head was b-bleeding and he had broken ribs and bruises worse than ever before and he had to have surgery for something inside him and... I'm sorry... I just can't.... it was horrible. Horrible." Gemma said, pushing back tears.

"No more questions." Prosecution sat back down and Gemma shakily walked from the witness stand. Walter was about to hug her when he was called up.

He swore the oath and Mr. Kean stood up.

"Why did you lock the younger children in their rooms?"

"So that dad wouldn't hurt them."

"Why didn't you defend yourself?"

"Because if I did he'd just hit me harder."

"Why did he 'attempt to kill you'?"

"He doesn't like the idea of me hanging around with girls or me having a girlfriend, so when I had to tell him the truth about me walking Gemma home he flipped. I can't remember much, the injury to my head made sure of that."

"That is all." Mr. Kean sat down. Prosecution had no more questions so they decided to show the hospital report and the photos that came with it. Gemma was shaking, hugging up close to Walter's side, the latter also shaking.

After a while the jury started to converse, deciding whether to charge him guilty or not. One stood.

"Have you made your decision?" The Judge asked. The stood one nodded. "On the charge of child abuse, do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?"

"Guilty."

"On the charge of attempted murder?"

"Guilty."

"Very well, the defendant receives life sentence." **(Yeah, they can get that I think, I checked Wikipedia and they can get life for attempted murder, but just two years for child abuse?! WTH?!)**

***

**Me: And that is where I leave this! Where have my reviewers gone? Is it cos I haven't update for like ages? R&R!**


End file.
